The Beginning of Mrs X - Where Power Resides
by Pukka Meadows
Summary: Power is a curious thing. Some men serve it, some kill for it and few deserve it. It's the most craved thing. Yet, we don't know where it truly lies. Some believe it resides in politics, others in Christ and some in the man that holds a weapon. What if I told you that one power, which will unite man and mutant alike, lives in a naive girl who never really learnt.
1. Prologue

_"It doesn't attack the cells, Erik, it enhances them!"_

_Her body's on fire. _Or at least she thinks it is.  
Someone's speaking to her, they're begging her to keep her eyes open. As if she was going to close them, she was too busy searching for the missiles. If she had stopped Erik setting them off or if he was still in his rampage.

She's in agony. Her head feels as if it's being smashed over and over again by a rock. The sudden pains in her chest makes it difficult to breathe, her breathing now comes out in short laboured rasps. A thin veil of sweat has broken out across her body. Tears start to fall down her face because of the pain. Another jolt of pain goes through her, her body spasms in response. A pair of arms hold her down as she jerks about, she digs her nails deep into their arms as it passes. Just as she thinks it's finished, just as the pain stops, just as the voices in her head are silenced, something snaps. Her hands instantly yank at her own hair. She cries out and starts to wither on the floor. If she felt like it, she could make every single person on this beach go insane with her. If she's going down she might as well drag them to hell alongside her.

_'It enhances the cells' _She can feel it already. She had always been the weakest. Maybe now she could become more powerful than anyone else. Or maybe Hank was wrong, maybe it only enhanced his cells not hers. Maybe Erik got what he wanted. Maybe it would kill her. Maybe she should die.

She has seen the future. What lies ahead of them. In the distant future she will become a weapon. Not against humans, but against her own kind. _Her family._

She thinks about the impending doom as she hears someone shout. Then bullets are fired. As the bullet pierced his skin, her mouth open.

And then she starts to scream.

* * *

_**Trailer - **** /SiK-Fd-zp3M**_

Hey guys, new story! It's 3 am in the morning so I'm gonna keep this short, this is a filler chapter for the beginning. It's the prologue. There will be a lot more writing in future chapters.

Also I have not given up on my other Les mis fanfic, tons of stuff has been happening lately and I have been busy.

**_To review or not to review... idc I'll still update._**

_By the way, there won't be many updates from Monday to Friday because of Exams, however from friday onwards I'm free._


	2. Chapter 1 - Are you lonesome tonight?

_"Honey, you lied when you said you loved me_  
_And I had no cause to doubt you."_

_** Elvis Presley, **__**"Are You Lonesome Tonight?"**_

* * *

**3rd of February 1961**

_'Shock outbursts as former Nazi is killed 15 years after WW2!' _Emilia pushed the newspaper away from her. She was in a stuffy bar in London. She was out of breath and her face bright red from exhaustion. It was her first time in London and she was excited, nervous yes, but her happiness had drowned it out when she got out of the car they drove up in. She had grown up in Wales and had never been anywhere apart from there. Her parents had never taken her or her siblings anywhere out of the country. _'What's wrong with wanting to stay at home?' _They would ask, _'Nothing,'_ She would always think._ 'Staying at home is fine. That is until you reach a mid-life crises and realise that you've wasted half of your life doing nothing.'_ So when her friend Cerys had asked if she wanted to spend a week in London with her and others for her birthday, she had to accept. There was no reason Emilia couldn't go, she was twenty and could do what she liked. Although, her mum had tried to scare her into not going by saying she'd get lost, get kidnapped and that they'd never see her again, infact that scared her more than it did to Emilia and lead to her mum having a panic attack in the living room.

So here she was now, alone in a crowded room, surrounded with birthday balloons and home-made banners. Cerys and all their friends were dancing. She had danced to a couple of songs but decided to stop when she felt pains in the her sides. She looked over at the bar, there were only three people in total there, she thought about getting a drink. She looked back at her friends who were taking up most of the dancefloor and wailing the lyrics to the Elvis Presley song 'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' at the top of their voices. She couldn't help but laugh at them, she shouldn't of encouraged them at the start. Emilia pushed herself up and went to the bar, it wouldn't take long to get a drink, they wouldn't notice her gone. '_Are you lonesome tonight?' _She sang along lightly to the song. _'Do you miss me tonight?' _She let her friends shout the next line for her. _'ARE YOU SORRY WE DRIFTED APART?' _

"Excuse me!" After an unsuccessful five minutes with unresponsive bartender, she gave up. She leaned on the counter and stared into the mirror opposite her, waiting for the middle aged man to notice her. She self consciously looked at her reflection, her dyed brunette hair had been in a neat bun when they'd came, now parts were falling down both sides of her face and down the nape of her neck. Her hands quickly, but gently, smoothed down her plum coloured dress, she looked down and made sure Cerys' heels weren't marked. Last time she had marked a pair of shoes she had borrowed from Cerys, she didn't speak to her for an entire week, she hoped that wouldn't happen again. She looked back at the mirror and noticed how the colour of her green eyes popped out due to the eye make-up surrounding it. As she stared, a flash of silver caught her sight.

She turned to her right and saw a man of around thirty playing with an old coin. Except he was playing with it differently than most people would, instead of the coin being between his fingers, it was floating above his hand. He made it roll across his knuckles, then he turned his hand around and made it fall down slowly into his palm. He placed it on the damp counter and it began to spin, all by itself, it went faster and faster each time it went around until he brought his hand down onto it, stopping it, and making it lie flat. He slid it from the table into his trouser pocket, grabbed his glass of beer and looked straight at her. She quickly looked away pretending she hadn't been watching what he had just done. She quickly looked back.  
"He's calling you." He said nodding his head towards to the annoyed bartender then taking a sip of his drink. She looked back at the balding man and found that the look on his face was not at all friendly. "Just a coke please." He nodded, pushing himself away from the bar.

"You don't drink?" The man on her right asked. She quickly examined him. His eyes startled her, they were a piercing blue and sent shivers down her immediately. He had dark brown hair which was slicked back, you could tell that he was older than twenty-five. "Not when I'm with them." She replied, a small smile came on her face as she nodded over to her friends. He returned her smile with one of his own. "Ah, you're the responsible one then." It was less of a question more of a observation. She met his eyes and noticed that he had also just been examining her. "Someone has to." A silence settled between them, he kept staring at her, waiting for her to back down and look away. So she simply leaned her chin on her hand, looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. They only broke contact when the bartender placed her drink in front of her. After she payed him, she looked back at the man with the coin. He wasn't looking at her anymore. His attention was now fixed on the pictures hung up above the bar in front of them. A nagging feeling began to eat at her. '_He knows,' _She thought. '_He knows that you saw.' _

She took a straw from the bar, placed it in the coke bottle and took a sip. _'Ask him,' _The curious side of her demanded. _'Ask him right now, ask him if it was a magic trick, ask him before he asks you.' _She counted the number of seats in between them. There were four. She'd sound ridiculous, she could imagine it in her head now. '_Excuse me sir,'_ She'd say. _'But how did you do the floaty thing? You know the floaty thing which you were unaware of anyone watching you doing? Are you a magician? Are you part of a magic act? Or are you one of those freaks people are beginning to talk about?'_ She looked around the bar, they were now the only two seated there. The coward part of her mind had then realised that she was actually contemplating going up to the stranger. What if he gets offended and turns violent? What if she was imagining it? What if he laughed in her face? She should forget the entire thing happened.  
She would of, if he hadn't suspiciously glanced at her and readjusted the collar on his top.  
_'L__eave!' _The coward part shouted nervously. _'Leave and forget all about it! Oh for Christ's sake stop staring at him! You'll get in to trouble!' _She noticed he had a habit of tapping his fingers._  
_She couldn't look away, she was waiting, waiting to see the coin again._ 'He'll notice you if you keep on.' _A brave voice spoke. _'Might as well ask before he does.'__  
_

"How did you do that with your coin?" She spoke quietly but loud enough so he could hear. Her hand continuously swirled the straw in a circle around the glass. He looked up from his drink, but not at her. He did a full scan of the room, still tapping his fingers against the bar. "Do what?" He finally asked. He looked down at his half empty drink before looking up at her. When he caught her eye, she had to look away for a second. He no longer had a friendly smile on his face, it wasn't what scared her though. It was the look he gave her. It was warning her.  
_'Shut up and walk away!' _The coward part of her screamed silently. _'No, infact just run away!_  
Emilia quickly found her voice. "You made it float." The necklace she wore around her neck suddenly felt cold. He looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He brought his drink to his mouth and took a swig. She paused for a moment, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She grabbed her drink and strode over to him. The small girl slammed her drink down when she was inches away from him. "I know what I saw." He leaned back and calmly readjusted his collar. "Do you?" The bartender then came past them. There was silence until he was out of earshot. Then she spoke only above a whisper. "I don't know what it was I saw but I know that it was unnatural." He glanced at her lips before meeting her eyes. A smirk slowly came onto his face. "Oh you've got it all wrong."

He turned his body around to her and leaned in. He moved inch by inch until she could feel his breath on her face. She could tell that he'd been drinking here for awhile. "You see this dress," He hovered his hand over her chest and pretended to fiddle with the dress. She instinctively went to push him away but he swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her against him. She felt a shock go through her instantly as he grabbed her arm from pushing him away. "It isn't natural," He continued. "It's man made," His eyes then fell onto her chest. "That necklace you wear, that's also man made," He paused for a moment and then brought his hand up and stroked his thumb across it. He twisted the oval locket around between his fingers before setting it down.

She looked at her left hand he was holding in a captive lock. Her eyes went to the size of ping pong balls. The veins going from her wrist downwards had gone a sickly purple. It looked as if ink was being smudged all down her arm as it traveled downwards. Then she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Not only was her arm now fucked, but the metal chain on her necklace had slowly started to twist itself around. Coming closer and closer to her throat each time it twisted. Her breathing started to become unsteady. "But this," Continuing, he indicated a finger to his head. "Is beyond natural. Would you like to know the truth?" The chain became tighter by each passing second. "I could easily suffocate you right now if you don't stop asking questions." The chain was painfully pinching the skin on her neck, she looked up and met his eyes. She was scared. The look he had in his eyes made her want to run and hide. "Leave!" She pushed herself away from him, successfully this time, he let go of her waist and her necklace fell back into its place. _What the fuck is this guy? _She turned away, not taking in her surroundings, and walked forward two steps before colliding with someone. Her heart skipped a beat from the surprise. Everything suddenly appeared to happened in slow motion. As his drink began to spill all down her dress, she saw the flash of silver again. It came out of no where and went straight into the middle of the older mans forehead. He fell instantly on collision to the ground and so did whatever had hit him.  
People then started to swarm around him, making sure he was alright. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and the sound of her pulse was all she could hear. She apologised profusely not really knowing what else to do. Someone grabbed her hand and started to walk her away from everyone, Emilia didn't take her eyes away from the man on the floor until they had left the room. "Where are we going?" Cerys turned around to her. "I'm taking you to the toilets." As she let her friend drag her away, she felt something cold hit the back of her thigh repeatedly. She looked down and saw that it was the coin hitting her. After realising that she was slowly becoming more insane by the second, she snatched it up and hid it in her purse until they reached the toilets.

"Are you going to tell what that was about?" Cerys asked her as she attempted to dry off her dress. They'd been in the toilets for half an hour and had both concluded that A) She wasn't going to be wearing that dress again, B) She should never be invited to any future social events and C) Emilia was never aloud to borrow shoes again from anyone, ever. Emilia sighed facing the mirror. "I told you already, I wasn't looking where I was going and then I went straight into him."  
"You sure nothing else happened?" Cerys sat between two of the sinks and held on tighter to the edge.  
"Positive." Emilia lied as she pulled her hair out from the bun she was wearing earlier.  
"Oh," Cerys started to swing her feet back and forth. "Bit weird though, how he just fell."  
"Hmm," The shorter one replied as she fiddled with her hair. "I hope he's okay," Emilia's voice began to crack. "I should have stayed, I should of made sure he was okay."  
Cerys jumped off from the sinks and went behind her. "Shh," She comforted her, her hands automatically found their way to Emilia's shoulders. "You weren't helping anyone out there. Better off us be in here and let them do their thing out there." Her hands moved from her shoulders and moved to the shorter girls hair. "He's unconscious, maybe it was a small fainting spell?" Cerys started to plait the youngers hair. "A man of that size?" Emilia stared at Cerys in the mirror. Cerys shrugged in reply. "It could happen."  
"Emily will say that I spoiled everything."  
"I won't listen to her."  
_'You will,' _Emilia wanted to say. _'You always listen to what Emily tells you.' _Then again, Cerys did always listen to what Emilia said as well. Emily was Cerys' friend. She was a bitch.  
"So," She wrapped the hair tie around the end of Emilia's side plait that she had just made. "Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Her throat stings from the necklace. "He's no one."  
"Really? Didn't seem like no one." Cerys' hand rested on Emilia's shoulder. She see's through the mirror that Cery's eyes were narrowed down at her.  
"He wanted me to have a drink and I said no. I was too busy looking after you maniacs." Another lie. She smiled and turned to the taller one. Cerys was a pretty girl, with natural sandy blonde hair Emilia wished for. Her hair was frequently always lightly curled and stopped a couple of inches below her shoulders. The front half of her hair was pinned back while the rest of the bottom was spread loose. She was tanned and her big pale pink lips stood out against it. She could of easily become a model if her aim in life wasn't to become a nurse.

Emilia placed her hand on top of Cerys' which was resting on her. "Go and see the others," Cerys started to protest. "Go! I'll meet you out there when I'm finished in here." Carys hesitated for a moment, then took her hand away and started to walk to the door. "Don't be long." She smiled back at Emilia. Emilia watched her until she left. Only when she heard the bang of wood signifying the door shutting, did she look away. She brought her purse onto the counter and brought the coin out. Her palms started to get sweaty just by looking at it. _'Why are you so nervous?' _She asked herself._ '__It's just a coin.' _But it wasn't just a coin. It was an old one, but that wasn't what scared her. It also wasn't what made her clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. She didn't understand the sign on it at first, it took her a second or two to realise where she had seen the sign. She remembered the newspaper she read earlier, the one with the sign on the flag, the one with the dead men. Dead Nazi men. It was a Nazi coin.

Suddenly there wasn't enough air in the female toilets. She tried to steady her breathing. She closed her eyes, leaned her arms on the sink and rested her head in her left hand. _If I'm found with this coin they'll lock me up. _She thought, clutching the coin in her right hand. _They'll put me in a mental institution for saying that the coin floated towards me.  
_The weight in her right hand felt lighter. She looked up and saw that the coin was floating. It hovered in front of her and then started to move towards the door. The coin stopped in front of it and froze. _Maybe it wants you to open it? _She hesitantly walked towards it. When she opened the door she peeked her head out, thankfully no one was there. The coin zoomed past her into the hallway. She nervously followed the coin down the hall. She held her breath as she turned the corner. On the opposite side of the hallway stood the man from earlier. He stood facing her, staring at her. The coin started to move faster towards him, he raised his hand out and it fell into it.

"You know," He began, playing with the the coin. "You never told me your name."  
"Neither did you." She replied.  
"Observant aren't you?" A smirk settled on his face. He started to flip the coin into the air, when it was mid way and about to fall back down, he made it stay afloat in the air. It then stayed there, bobbing up and down above his hand.  
"Why did you hurt that man?" She spoke quietly.  
"I didn't."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not," The coin fell into his hand and he pocketed it. "Why are you?"  
His question took her by surprise. She blinked twice before replying. "What are you trying to say?" Her heart started to beat faster again.  
"You're like me," He began to walk slowly towards her. "You're different."  
"What?" The hold she had on her purse became tighter. She took a step back away from him.c  
"I didn't hit that man with the coin. I didn't send it after you when you left, I didn't even realise it had gone. I also didn't make it come back to me when you were walking down the hall." He stopped in his track. "_You_," He pointed a finger at her. "Did all of that by yourself."  
"No!" She shook her head in denial. "No I didn't."  
"You did," He walked forward four steps. He was now inches away from her like he was before in the bar. "Deep down you know you did."  
She closed her eyes, attempting to stop herself from crying. She shook her head at him again, unable to speak incase she broke down.  
He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't deny what you really are!"  
She could feel a loose tear roll down her cheek. "They'll think I'm a freak." What would her mother say? Would she be welcomed back with open arms? Or would she be scorned and chucked out into the streets?  
"You are not a freak," He bent down to match her height, he looked into her eyes trying to make her understand. "We are not freaks!" It seemed as though he was trying to convince himself more than her. "We are the better, more evolved species."  
"Are there others out there...like us?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"And you've met them?"  
"Unfortunately."

He told her his ability was to control metal, he was convinced it was hers as well. She didn't believe it. If it was her ability to control metal, wouldn't she have known earlier on in her life? He invited her to come to his hotel room, so he could see how far her abilities could go and to help her. She told him that her friends would worry, he then replied saying he'd already dealt with it. She raised an eyebrow and teased him."I don't even know your name." He smiled at her differently than he did before.  
"Erik Lehnsherr."  
She smiled back. "Emilia Jones."

When he took her back to his apartment, he taught her how to embrace her powers. She broke his metal cutlery by twisting it into itself, not that he minded. She broke one of his ornaments by making it float and accidently dropping it which resulted in it breaking in half. When he kissed her, the metal poles on the sides of the bed twisted around and curled into each other. They both stopped to look at the bed posts, she apologized while he smirked before turning back to her. Feeling brave, she leaned forward and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back, and then presumed to pull her down onto the bed with him.

That night, she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

-O-

Over the next two months she spoke to Erik more. She gave him her number, luckily she owned her own phone in her bedroom. He'd ring her every friday night when her parents were out. They would talk about everything, what she did that day, what he did, how she was dealing with things and mostly him asking when he could come see her next. He promised to see her on her birthday.

He kept his promise, he turned up at her door on the 4th of April with a bouquet of flowers. She thanked him with a shy kiss on the cheek and then told him to wait in the living room while she went to put them in a vase. When she returned he asked where her parents were, she told him they were out the back with friends and family. She then asked about him and how he was. Somehow, even though she would always ask something completely different, he would always change the conversation to her powers. _'It means he cares' _She'd tell herself.  
"I've got something else for you," He said after announcing that he had to leave soon. "It's nothing much." He pulled out a small box from his trouser pocket and held it out for her. She took it slowly from his hand, she held it close to her as she opened it. It was a simple purple bead on a silver chain, she smiled to herself as she looked at it. "It's beautiful," She met his eyes. "Thank you." He gave a nod in response as she asked to help put it on. She pulled her hair up away from her neck, he took the necklace out of its box and lifted it over her head. He wrapped it around her neck and joined the two ends together. They stayed still for a moment, her fiddling with the bead between her fingers and him fiddling with the latch.  
"Come with me." He spoke.  
"Where?"  
"To Oxford, I'm moving there for work."  
She turned around to him. "You never said-"  
"It was a surprise." He cut her off.  
"My parents-"  
"Tell them what you are, if they care then they'll understand."  
"I can't!"  
"Trust me." He gently rested one hand on the side of her head to comfort her. She stared at him for a while, thinking about what to do. He seemed to honestly want her with him. _'It's too soon!' _A voice cried out in her head. _'You barely know him!' _If she doesn't go with him he'd probably leave her. She didn't want to deal with her abilities on her own. She'd be left here, all on her own, never knowing what her limit was. He was right, if her family cared, they would understand. They would understand, she'd make them understand.  
Eventually, she nodded to him,  
"I trust you."

She thought that it was the hardest thing going downstairs that night, going into the living room and seeing her family there. She looked over to her younger sister by two years and her brother by five years, they sat on the sofa next to her dads big armchair. Her mother also had her own chair, it was pink and floral and made out of a material that went through her.  
"I need to tell you all something." Her attempt at sounding brave failed and her voice come out nervous and shaky. All of their eyes were on her. She clasped her hands in front of her. "Emilia." Her mum began. Emilia cut her off. "Please, let me speak." They were going to think that she was joking or that she was crazy. There were two possible outcomes to, she'd be accepted for who she was or she'd be chucked out, she had her bags by the door and Erik was waiting outside incase the latter happened.

"You know that I went to London two months ago-"  
"You're pregnant aren't you?" Her mother cried out.  
"No, I'm not pregnant." She took a nervous breath before continuing. "Something happened when I was there," She took a step forward to the window sill opposite her. "It's better if I show you."  
She focused on her dad's metal ship on the windowsill, she closed her eyes and raised her hands towards it. She tried to remember Eric's advice, but it had all left her underneath their stares. She heard her brother snigger at her. She took a deep breath and envisioned the ornament coming towards her. She kept picturing it. _'Please let it work, please let it work.' _She chanted repeatedly in her head.

Suddenly she felt a pull of energy in front of her, as if she was connected to it. She pulled her hand closer to her, trying to make the energy come towards her, like it was a rope. She didn't open her eyes until she heard her mother cry out. "Stop it!" She started to shriek. "EMILIA GWYNETH JONES, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Emilia looked away, breaking her connection, and put her hands down at her sides. She heard the ship go down onto the carpet with a thump.  
Everyone was still.  
Her father's pipe was hanging from his mouth as he stared at the ship on the floor. Her sister was staring open mouthed at her and her brother was now incredibly pale. A whimper came from her mothers mouth. Her face fell into her hand and she ran away into the kitchen. Her sister got up and ran after her. Emilia turned to her father.

She spoke only to get a response."Your pipes nearly falling out."  
He nodded in response, still staring at the ship. She heard a sob come from her mother in the kitchen.  
Eventually he sighed and readjusted his pipe. "Did you have to use my favourite ship Emilia?"  
"I'm sorry," She moved forward to pick it up. "Don't, don't bother." She did what she was told and looked back at him. He was thinking, you could tell when her father was thinking, he'd always be smoking from his pipe, his eyebrows would be furrowed together and he'd narrow his eyes down. He took his pipe out of his mouth. "That wasn't a trick was it Emmy?" He called her by his little pet name for her which others had picked up over the years. She quickly kneeled down by his armchair and shook her head in response. He gave a nod and put the pipe back in his mouth.  
Another stifled sob came from the kitchen, she went to turn around but he placed his hand on the side of her face to stop her. "Ignore her for a minute," He said, she looked up at him and saw that he was watching her mother. "She's in shock." He sighed and looked down at her, he studied her for a moment, searching for something, something to indicate if she was still his little Emmy. "I don't know what's going to happen now." He spoke. She looked down at the floor, she knows what she has to do. She doesn't want to leave, she wants to stay here. She wants to stay, in this small house, with the faded pink carpet, with the slightly cracked walls in her bedroom. With her family. With the people she belonged with, this is where she belonged. _'No you don't,'_ A voice spoke the truth. _'You belong with your kind.' _

If she stays, she loses Erik.  
If she leaves, she loses her family.  
If she stays, she loses the only connection to her kind. If she stays she'll live out a mundane life, not knowing what else is out there.  
If she leaves, she doesn't know when she'll come back, she'd risk forgetting them. If she leaves, they won't forgive her.  
She's prepared to go out to Erik and tell him she can't go through with it. She would of, if she hadn't remembered the night she spent with Erik. She remembered what he had said.  
_'I'm not alone.'  
_She knew what she had to do.  
"I have to leave."  
A cry of protest came from her mother. She yelled at her father to stop her. He cringed hearing her use his nickname. Emilia had never understood how Bill was short for William. "Where to?"  
"Oxford,"  
A mocking smirk came onto his face. "How?"  
"My friend, he's like me. He's agreed to let me stay with him there."  
He exhaled and dropped his head into his hand on the armrest, he started to rub his forehead with it. "Why Emmy? Why leave?"  
"He'll be alone if I don't."  
"Who cares about him?"  
"I do!"  
"You should be looking out for yourself!"  
"I am! Don't you see? I'm not accepted here. I'm not like the rest of you. I'm... I'm just different."  
"If you stay-"  
"I'll be all alone."  
"Who cares about being alone when you can be safe here, with us!" He started to raise his voice.  
"Don't you see?" She pushed herself up and pointed to herself "I'm not safe!" She turned her hand around to him. "You're not safe around me!"  
"Don't be daft."  
"I'm not!" Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She was beginning to lose it. "Do you want to know what I did in London? I knocked a man out unconscious using just a coin. He fell down like a ton of bricks and I did nothing. I just left him there!" A small hysterical laugh came out at realising what she had done. "Do you want to know the best part?" Her father was looking at her in a way that could be seen as almost frightened. "I didn't even realise that I was doing it. It just happened." Her father glanced into the kitchen. "Emilia calm down."  
"Why? So I don't make a scene? Why won't you realise that I'm a danger to you all!"  
"Emilia stop it!" He didn't take his eyes from the kitchen. "We can talk this through once you've calmed down."  
Just as she went to speak, her sisters scream filled the room. She whipped around and faced her. An overwhelming feeling of guilt crushed her. In her annoyance and anger, she had unknowingly lifted all the metal cutlery from the kitchen into the air.  
Including the sharp slicing knife.  
Her sisters arm was covered in blood. Warm wet crimson began to fall down onto the floor thickly. When she realised what she had done, all the cutlery fell to the floor. Luckily, none of them hit them. Her mother quickly fussed over her sister and her father launched himself out of his chair over to his middle child. "Bonnie I'm so sorry," Emilia went towards her. "I didn't mean it Bonnie, I didn't know." Her sisters short ginger hair fell onto her face, hiding her from Emilia. Her sister looked up and gave her a look. Emilia didn't know if it was a look of hatred or betrayal.  
"Don't," She was crying. "Don't touch me!" Emilia took a step towards her, Bonnie quickly went away from her. She was afraid of her, her little sister was afraid of her. "Bonnie please!" Emilia couldn't stop herself from going towards her. Her sister began to hysterically cry out, begging her to stay away. "Go," Emilia's mother stepped in front of Bonnie, blocking her from sight. Protecting her. Her mother's blue eyes glared down at her. "Leave Emilia leave!" She walked away, out of the kitchen and into the hall.  
_They hate me, they all hate me._

She put her coat on slowly, waiting to see if anyone would come out into the hallway to see her. She took time tying the mock belt around her, still waiting. She rested her bag on her shoulder and grabbed her two suitcases. Just as she placed her hand on the door handle, she heard laboured breaths coming from the living room.

"Bonnie's having a panic attack." She turned around to see her brother behind her. He looked like her, or so that's what people said. They had the same green eyes and brown hair, the only thing they had in common. They took after their father, unlike Bonnie.  
"Steffan-"  
"You're really leaving us then."  
"Yes," She couldn't look at him anymore, guilt had began to eat her up inside. She fixed her sight on her shoes. "I'll ring every Friday to talk to you and Bonnie."  
"No you won't," She looked back up and saw that he was glaring at her. _'Not you,' _she thought. _'Not you as well.'_ Did he hate her? Or was he just upset that she was leaving? Was he scared? Did he think she was a freak? Maybe he thought all of those things. Was this what Erik costs? Her family? If she hadn't arranged to leave with Erik but still told them what she could do, would they of reacted the same way? She didn't want to know. She looked around the small hallway she grew up in. She remembers falling up and down the stairs to her left frequently. Her eyes settled on the photo hanging on the wall next to her. It was a photo of them all last year on Steffan's 15th birthday. They were all happy and smiling. She instantly found herself and Bonnie, arms happily wrapped around each other. Another wave of guilt hit as she met Bonnie's blue eyes. _'Don't hate me Bonnie,' _she thought. _'Please don't hate me.'_ Would the picture still be up tomorrow? Would it be put away in the attic, never to be seen again? Or would it be put to burn on the fireplace? Would they replace it with another picture? One with only two children instead of three?  
"Just go Emmy."  
She didn't need to be told twice.

Instead of feeling ashamed over everything, she began to feel something different. She felt angry. Angry at how they didn't accept her, angry about how they treated her, angry at how her mother didn't even bother. She slammed the door open and let it hit the wall of the house. She dragged her suitcases through the door, allowing them to hit the radiators and door. The rain pelted down on her face as she walked away from the house, it came down heavier with every step she took. She saw Eric get out of his car and run to open the boot for her stuff. She spotted the rusty red gate at the end of the front lawn. _'When you go past that gate, there's no coming back'. _She was halfway there. She could just hear Bonnie's cries over the rain. Was she crying for her to come back? Or was she crying in pain? Instead of opening the gate by hand, she decided to open it by her mind. She didn't close her eyes this time, she raised her right hand slightly towards it. It felt as if a rope of energy flew from her hand and wrapped itself around the gate. She pulled her hand towards her and the gate opened instantly. Erik jogged over and took one of the suitcases off her, she followed him to the boot where he took the other from her as well. She quickly scrambled into the car, away from the rain. She didn't look back at the house, not even when he got into the car and started to drive away. She pictured the house as she remembered it in summer. Pink and white flowers growing in baskets outside, the freshly painted red door and the red gate that always squeaked when you opened it. _'Home'_ She thought.

But it wasn't her home, not anymore.

-O-

For the next two months she applied for jobs. After six interviews and six 'We'll get in contact with you' laters, it started to hit her that maybe she didn't make the best choice in moving there so fast. Erik worked from 8 till 5 in the afternoon and when he came home he shut himself in his little office to continue doing 'work'. With her family not returning her phone calls and Eric being the only one she knew, she was beginning to feel more lonelier by each passing second. When she got the job as a waitress at a local cafe, it was the happiest she had felt in the two months she had been there. Yes it wasn't a good pay, and yes it wasn't the best of jobs, but it was an excuse to get out of Erik's apartment. From then on she thought everything was going to get better.

Two weeks later she came home to an empty apartment. He left a note saying that he had to leave, that he was looking for someone, that it was too dangerous to bring her with him and that he wasn't coming back. It was vague and hurtful. As much as she wanted to hate him for it, she couldn't help but blame herself for not being good enough. She hated herself more than she hated him. She wondered if there was someone else, another girl with a prettier face and better talent than Emilia would ever have. She wondered if it was all for nothing, leaving everything behind. She wanted to blame him for it, but she knew it was all her fault. She was a stupid naive girl who had believed Erik Lehnsherr, believing him to be the greatest thing ever made. She hated him for it. Eventually she scrunched up the letter and threw it away.  
She fell asleep that night holding onto her childhood teddy. She hadn't brought it out of her bag since she got there, scared that Erik would think of her as a child. It was a sandy colour and was soft to the touch, its fur appeared to be in small swirl type patterns all across it. It had a picture of the Welsh flag engraved onto its left foot and on its right foot it had the words '_Cymru am byth' _meaning _'Wales forever'_. She snuggled it close to her face trying to remind herself of home. She cried herself to sleep that night, not because of Erik, because she had lost her home. And she wasn't ever going back.

The next morning she went to his cupboard size 'office'. She wanted to see if he had actually been working in there for the past two months or if it was all just lies. When she entered, she saw that there was nothing in the room apart from a large map of the world hung on the wall. On the map, countries were circled and pieces of red string connected them all together. Her fingers began to follow the strings. It went from Poland, which was surrounded by pictures of a concentration camp and Nazi soldiers, most of the soldiers had stamps on them reading _'Slain'__. _It went all the way through different countries that he had never mentioned he had been, and it went through them until it reached a picture of her. She stopped, unable to take her eyes off herself at one of his 'work' meetings. She saw that that the girl in the picture was happy. She took a deep breath and read what he had wrote about her.  
_'Emilia Jones, mutant, limited ability, unlikely to be connected.' _She followed a blue piece of string that was connected to her picture, as she followed it she found that other pictures connected up to the string. It led up to one picture on top of the map. It was an unfamiliar face, she had never seen him before. _'Sebastian Shaw.' _Then it clicked. She remembered him telling her about the Nazi coin, how he was prisoner at a concentration camp as a child, how a man had killed his mother in front of him, how he tortured him throughout the years to unveil his powers. Sebastian Shaw was the man who had tortured him and Erik was trying to find him. If that was the case, then why did the soldiers have either slain across their faces? If they were dead then how would Eric know? _'Maybe he killed them,' _she couldn't stop herself from thinking. _'Maybe that's what he's doing right now.'_ She didn't want to believe it, but as she kept staring at the news articles about each of the men she couldn't stop.  
_'Anatol Abetz, father of three, was found dead in his house last week.'  
'Stanislaus Sulzberger was murdered at his holiday home in France.'  
'The death of Linus Pröll marks the fifth Nazi to be killed in the last three months.'_

She reached out and ripped the map from the wall, ripping all the pictures, news articles and notes away with it. She hated him. She started to tear the map to pieces. She hated him more than she had hated anyone before. She wanted his happiness to be taken away from him, to be turned against him, for him to be unloved and alone, like she now was. She looked back up at the wall and saw that one of the pictures had stayed up there. It was the picture he had of her, except now she noticed he was in it, in the background. He was looking at her, smiling at her, he also looked happy. She wondered if he ever did love her. As much as she hated him, she didn't want to get rid of the picture. She eventually decided to keep it in the bottom of a drawer, in fear that she'd forget him like she had already forgotten what home was.

**-O-  
25th of August 1961**

"Excuse me, um I'm here for the waitress job?"  
Emilia sighed placing the two teas at table four. She glanced at the woman standing behind her, then carried the tea stained tray she was holding back to the counter. "Great." She said while putting a coffee and a large breakfast onto another tray. "I brought all the paperwork with me." The blonde girl followed Emilia around the small café as she spoke. She placed the tray down on table six. "Ah thanks Emmy." The middle aged builder came here every Tuesday. "Anytime Joe." She turned around and found herself facing the blonde girl who was raising a pile of paper work towards her. "Thanks." Emilia took the paper off her in her left hand and held onto the tray in the other. She shuffled around the tall girl and walked back over to the counter. "Frank are those scrambled eggs nearly done?" She called out to the café's cook. "Nearly!" He shouted back in response. She put the paper on the counter next to the till and put the tray away. She looked up and found that the girl was right in front of her again. When she met her eyes, the girl quickly looked away around the rest of the café. Emilia sighed and started to flick through the paper. "Raven Xavier," She spoke aloud to herself. "Twenty-Seven years old." She flicked through the rest of it till the part about past work. "Miss Xavier, there's a problem with the part about previous work." Raven readjusted her bag nervously. "There is?"

The scrambled eggs came through a mini flap that separated the rest of the café from the kitchen. "Order number five is up!" Frank called out. "Thanks Frank!" She put the plate on a tray and walked towards table number three. Knowing that Raven was following her, she continued to speak. "The problem is that you don't have any references to past work." She put down the plate at the table and returned to the counter. "My brother wrote a couple of pages at the back about me," Raven took her paperwork and skimmed to the back pages then pushed it into Emilia's hands. "He goes to Oxford University, I told him not to write too much, he said he'd only write a couple of pages." Emilia raised an eyebrow. "There's nine back to back pages here." Emilia looked down at the paper Raven handed her, it was tucked together in a neat blue booklet. She wondered how long Raven had spent picking out the folder, how long she had spent in the mirror deciding what to wear, how many interviews she had had, if her brother thought that she was going to get this one. Emilia looked her up and down, she had leather boots on that stopped just below her knee, and she wore a big brown coat that just allowed her short black skirt to be seen underneath. Her slightly curled blonde hair was trapped underneath her coat. She didn't wear any makeup, not that she needed to anyway.

Emilia looked up at her and rubbed the back of her neck. "Can you make tea?"  
Raven appeared to be a bit put off by her question but quickly responded. "Yes."  
"Coffee?"  
"It's like the same thing, right?"  
"Sort of," Emilia smiled. "When can you start?"  
"Wait, does that mean I got the job?" Raven asked in surprise. "That's what you wanted right?" Emilia spoke while taking a plate of toast to a table. "Yes, yes it is, thank you, thank you so much." Emilia collected a tip from Joe across the room as Raven spoke. "I can start now if you'd like?" Emilia turned and gave her a smile. "Let's get you kitted out then, shall we?" Raven followed her back to the till and Emilia picked up Raven's folder. "Here's your stuff." Ravens pale hand briefly touched hers as she took the folder off her. A shock went through Emilia as their skin met. She pushed herself away from the touch. Raven stared at her in surprise. Emilia felt something strange, her entire body felt as if she had needles jabbing into her. She looked down at her hands, suddenly her fingernails began to grow into a rounder shape, her hands became slightly bigger, and her arms gained more muscle. She felt herself grow taller, her hair became blonde and she wasn't wearing her work clothes. She was wearing Ravens clothes. Infact she was Raven. She looked down at herself in horror and looked up at Raven who had the same expression on her face.

Suddenly it felt as if the room had become smaller, as if everything and everyone was crowding around her. She found herself hyperventilating, she stumbled backwards and quickly ran to the toilets. When she got there, she instantly ran into a cubicle and locked herself there. The fuck was happening to her? She fell onto the seat of the toilet and put her head in her hands, attempting to calm herself down. The last time she had felt a shock like that was when she had met Erik. When she had first discovered her abilities. Maybe Raven was a different too? The toilet door slammed open and someone, who she guessed was Raven, ran in. "Hello?" It was Raven. "It's me, Raven. Look, I just want to talk." Emilia didn't reply and Raven was answered with silence. "Please come out." _'At least she didn't tell anyone'_ she thought to herself. She hesitantly got up and slowly unlocked the cubicle door.

She walked out towards who she thought was Raven, but jumped backwards and gave out a small shriek when she was met with something else. The girl who was supposed to be Raven was blue. She had strange patterns all over her body, she had bright red hair and the yellowest eyes Emilia had ever seen. She only knew it was Raven by the clothes she was wearing and by her voice. Raven looked down at the floor, away from Emilia. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She didn't mean to be rude but it came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "What are you?" She wanted to kick herself for saying it "I'm a mutant." If Emilia's eyes weren't open wide before they definitely were now. "Mutant?" She asked. "Yes, let's just say I'm different." She took a few small steps forward. "So am I." Raven looked back up at her. "What can you do?" Emilia looked at one of the metal handles of the cubicle doors. She raised her hand slightly then sharply twisted it to the right. The handle fell clean off the door. "I can control metal," She took a deep breath in. "Was what happened out there, due to you?" Raven shook her head and came closer. "I didn't do anything," She tilted her head confusedly at her. "I thought that was you?" Emilia looked away into the mirror. She was still the original Raven she had met. "If you relax it'll go away." She turned the tap on and splashed water on to her face, when she looked up she was herself again.

She held onto the side of the sink, why did these things happen to her? A silence had settled between them, both not knowing what to say. She felt sick and dizzy, she just wanted to curl into a ball on the ice cold floor. "So," Raven broke the silence. "Do I still have the job?" She doesn't know why but she begins to chuckle at Raven. She finds it hard to hide her smile, it's been awhile since she had a reason to."Yes you still have the job." Emilia pushed herself off the sink and walked to the door. She turned around to Raven and gave a small smile to her while opening the door. "Come on, I'll show you the basics." Her smile was returned and once again Raven followed her out of the room.

"Do I have to ask them what colour mug they'd prefer?"  
"No Raven, you get to pick what colour they have."  
"But what if they have a thing against the colour blue?"  
Before Emilia could reply, Raven started to shout at someone.  
"Charles, Charles!" She frantically started to wave her hands over her head at him. "Charles, I'm over here, Charles!" A man in his late 20's walked over to them, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed smartly in a white shirt and a grey woollen jacket combined with navy trousers. He smiled at Raven. "Sorry for disrupting you, but I was just wondering if I was taking you back home soon?"  
Raven smiled at him smugly. "There's no need, I got the job."  
An even bigger smile covered his face. "Raven, that's brilliant!" He then decided to glance at Emilia, she quickly looked away and pretended to be interested at the floor. Raven then remembered that she was there. "I'm sorry, Charles this is my… friend Emilia," She smiled at Raven's pause at thinking of what to call her, she was glad to know that she thought of her as a friend after what had happened earlier. "Emilia works here as well, Emilia this is my brother Charles." Charles smiled at her. "Hello." He said to be polite. "Hi," She moved backwards away from both of them so he wouldn't hold his hand out to greet her, she didn't want any more physical encounters after what had happened with Raven. "I'll let you both have a moment." Raven smile went from her face. "Wait no, its fine, you can stay."  
"No it's fine trust me," She smiled at the blonde. "I'll just go get your apron." She turned away from them and headed to the storage cupboard. She could hear snippets of their conversation while she was searching for the apron.

"What do you mean you showed yourself to her Raven?" He sounded slightly angry.  
"Charles it's okay, she's like us. Charles don't give me that look!"  
Wait, _'like us'_, was Charles like Raven? Was he also naturally blue like his sister?  
"Raven I can't read her."  
What.  
"What do you mean you can't read her? You can read anyone."  
"Everyone apart from her. There has got to be some sort of block on her, I can't hear a single thought come from her."  
She didn't want to hear anymore. She left the cupboard with the small apron and came around the corner to find Raven and Charles watching her. She immediately stopped in her tracks under their stares. "I got the apron." She spoke to Raven. Raven smiled and came to her. "Thank you." Raven put it around her waist and tied it at the back. "Hey, why don't you take a shot at waitressing while I take my break?" Raven nodded at her, now looking slightly scared. "You'll do fine." She tried to assure her. "In fact," Charles now spoke. "I'd like to be your first customer," He looked at Emilia and smiled. "Two tea's for me and Emilia please."  
"Actually," Raven answered for her. "Emilia doesn't like tea, she prefers hot chocolate."  
"Not only are you on first name basis, you already know what she likes to drink," Charles raised an eyebrow at Raven. "I'd hate to think about what she knows about you Raven." She wonders if he's hinting at the toilet incident.  
"She's had four interviews this week, she hates it when you treat her like a child, she also doesn't like tea and prefers coffee," Emilia spoke with her arms crossed in front of her and with a smirk on her face. "She also isn't very fond of the colour blue." The till pinged as it opened, Raven held her hand out to Charles, also carrying a smirk on her face. "That's £2.10 sir." Charles dug his hand into his pocket to get the change out. "Well aren't you two the best of friends?" Raven smiled sweetly at him as he dropped the money into her hand. "We like to think of ourselves as socially challenged." She put the money into the till and then shut it, it pinged back in response. "Aren't you just." He mumbled before turning to Emilia. He lifted his hand and motioned to the tables around them. "The choice is all yours." She smiled at him and then walked over to one of the tables on the right side of the room. They both slid into the booth and faced each other.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before she decided to break it. "Thank you for buying me a drink." He didn't need to, she would have been fine paying for herself. He smiled at her. "It's my pleasure, thank you for giving my sister a chance, not many other places did." She smiled in return. "It's fine, she's no problem at all." He then looked her directly in the eyes. "Even after what happened in the toilets?" She met his look with one of her own, just as she was about to respond she heard two soft bangs on the table in front of her. "Your tea and hot chocolate." She looked up at Raven whose blonde hair was now tied back. They both thanked her and after giving Charles a look that said 'Don't ruin things for me' she left. Emilia stared at the hot drink, now refusing to look back up at him. "Raven told you about what happened?" She wasn't mad or upset that she told him, maybe a little scared about what he would say. "Raven tells me nearly everything," He sighed leaned in closer over the table to her. "She said that it was when you both touched that it happened?"  
She nodded.  
"She also said you can control metal?"  
She nodded at him again.  
"When did it start?" She doesn't know if it was because she felt safe with him or that he was easy to talk to or because he was the only one who asked, but suddenly everything spilled out starting from when she met Erik to when he left and then what happened with Raven. She left out Erik's name and the part about his past with the coin and the map she found. All she said was that the coin was special to him and that he had a troubled childhood. Surprisingly, Charles was a good listener, he didn't interrupt, and actually seemed interested. He rested his chin in his palm and furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. "I think I might understand what your mutation is Emilia." She sat up straighter in her seat. "You do?" He dropped his hands on the table to hold onto his cup of tea. "I'm quite positive in thinking that your mutation is to replicate other people's mutations, of course we'd need you to touch another mutant to see if the process happens again. It only first showed itself when you met another mutant whose mutation has stayed with you ever since. Raven is the second mutant you've met and it mimicked hers as well." He took a sip out of his tea and then continued. "Luckily, you don't completely take their powers away." She stared at him for a moment, it made sense. How Erik's and Raven's mutation had kicked in early but hers hadn't.  
"What if I touched you and absorbed your powers?" She asked him. He smiled sadly at her. "I'd fear you'd think you were going insane."  
"Why would I think that?"  
"Because that was what I first thought when it began." She paused, shocked by how he spoke about it. "Is it really that bad?" He pushed his now empty cup away from him. "Not anymore, not that I'm now used to it." She stroked around the edge of her empty cup, not really sure on what to say. She then realised that she didn't know what his mutation was. "What is it then? Your mutation?" He sighed and leaned back into the bench. "I'm telepathic, I can read and control peoples minds." She leaned forward towards him in interest and pointed her finger at one of the men across the room. "What's he thinking?" Charles smiled and looked over at him, he raised two fingers to the side of his forehead. "He's thinking about the lovely lady he met last night." She pointed at a woman with three young boys. "The ginger one." He raised his two fingers to his head again. "Why she ever decided to have children." The routine continued, she'd point and he'd answer, they'd gotten all the way from two people having an affair to a small child wanting to become an iceman. "An iceman?" She laughed in response. "What's an iceman?" He smiled brightly at her. "I believe that it's a type of fireman,except instead of fire, there's ice." They both watched the small boy run around the room making fire engine noises. "That's...different."

There was now only two people left in the café that Emilia hadn't pointed to, herself and Raven. She pointed at herself, knowing that Charles had promised Raven that he would never read her mind. He raised two fingers to the side of his head and concentrated on her, he locked his blue eyes with hers. She could feel her heart begin to speed up at the thought of him finding that she was thinking something embarrassing like others had. He took longer than he had with others, she stayed still, waiting for him to speak. After a while he gave a long sigh out and dropped his arms onto the table. "Emilia," He spoke, he was serious now. "There's something blocking me from reading your mind." She leaned back against the bench, it was cold on the bottom of her neck. "Has someone put a block there?" She asked. "No, I think I would of been able to see it otherwise." He paused and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Unless.."  
"What? What is it?"  
"It might just be that a side effect of your mutation is that you're unaffected by other certain mutations, like mine."  
She crossed her arms in front of herself and stared at the table. "I'm literally the human definition of a sponge."  
Charles smirked at her. "A very groovy sponge."  
"Very." She agreed, now smiling up at him. She doesn't know how, but suddenly everything seems to be lighter. She's not alone anymore, not scared of her powers, not confused by them anymore. She feels happier, she's got Raven and Charles. Well at least she thinks she does but that didn't matter. Even if they ended up not caring for her anything was better than being alone. She couldn't help but let an even bigger smile spread across her face when he told her how he and Raven would help her with her mutation.

Yet somehow, through her newly found happiness, a voice crept through from the back of her mind.  
_'Remember the last time you met someone with a mutation? You knocked a poor defenceless man out, left your family heartbroken and he ended up leaving you when he got bored.'  
_Charles was different from Eric though, he and Raven were kind to her.  
_'Eric was kind'_ Miss cynical spoke again. _'He gave you __a_ nice cosy apartment and a lovely warm bed which you now sleep in alone.'  
It would be so different from before. They'd both help her. Help her discover who she was.  
_'Eric tried training you, then he realised how shit you were and moved on.'  
_They would understand.  
_'Remember the Nazi map? Maybe Eric was planing on you to kill Nazis with him. Maybe they'll train you to be a mutant hunter.'  
_When he invited her to come visit their apartment after Raven finished her shift, she had to accept. She had to learn, she was excited to be able to use Charles' gift. Imagine, reading whoevers mind you wanted to and them not knowing. She could tell if someone was lying to her or telling the truth. What someone thought of her. What she should say and shouldn't say to someone who could be extra sensitive around the edges.

In these past few months she had noone to go to if she needed someone there. Now she was putting all her trust into Raven and Charles.  
_"The worst thing about being lonely is other people knowing that you're lonely." _She remembers someone saying that to her when she was a teenager. She could tell Raven was lonely just as much as she was. Maybe she's found it, somewhere that she could be wanted. She sounded stupid and desperate but anything was better than being alone. She felt happier, as if a great weight had been lifted from her.  
And for the first time in ages she doesn't feel so alone.

**-O-**

* * *

_**Trailer - **** /SiK-Fd-zp3M**_

Ahh long chapter, I apologize!So this chapter is 11,034 words long. I am sorry if it bored anyone, I just wanted to write what's happened before first class is set not to confuse anyone.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL GO STRAIGHT INTO FIRST CLASS!

_**Shout outs!:  
show-choir-tech  
lovestory2055  
FollowTheSun22  
NightWindAlchemist  
You cant rush science **_(Love your name btw :D)  
**Jordan Lynn 7**  
**NLia  
angelloverkk  
mywing00  
soulsistersinaslan  
NightWindAlchemist  
lovestory2055  
IKhandoZatman  
Winchester-or-Whitlock (Whitlock ;))  
MsMarauder17  
FollowTheSun22  
Enchanted Elf  
Future Trunks lover  
ElijahMikealsonfan  
CrazyMusicalWonderland**

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS/FOLLOWS/FAVOURITES THEY ARE ALL APPRECIATED SO MUCH AND MADE ME SO HAPPY!_

(Btw, do you guys prefer long or short chapters? I normally do long chapters that's why it takes so long to write.)

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:** _Charles Graduates - Raven isn't so happy about Charles' new relationship - Emilia gets jealous._

**___I'M SORRY BUT I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET UP TO FIVE REVIEWS! It's to see if this story is worth continuing. I have written the next chapter, I just need to go over it and make sure it's good enough!_**

___Ciao! _


	3. Chapter 2 - Anyone can be killed

**_"To jealousy, nothing is more frightful than laughter."_**  
**_-_**

**_Francoise Sagan, French playwright, novelist, and screenwriter._**

* * *

July 15th 1962  
Oxford University, England.

It was around ten o'clock when the drinks started to kick in. She couldn't remember how much she had drank. The minute she'd finish a drink another would be put in front of her.  
_"One glass of wine for Emilia please."  
"You want another?"  
"It'll be cheaper if we share a bottle."  
"Have a pint with me?"  
"What do you mean you haven't tried Rum and Coke?"  
"You don't like it? Don't worry love, let me get you another pint." _

She felt warm and giddy. Uncontrollable outbursts of laughter coming from her every so often wasn't a surprise. She hated her laugh. According to the lovely man next to her it was the greatest thing he had ever heard. She still hated it. She'd forgotten what his name was. Was it Lee? No Liam? William?  
"Alright Lee? What's up mate?"  
Ah it was Lee.

She leaned back on her chair and rested her head onto Raven's shoulder. She smiled up at the blonde. "Hey." Raven looked down at her. "You're drunk." Emilia giggled at her observation. She lifted herself off an unsmiling Raven. "And you're not," She looked around the room and raised her arms in exclamation then shouted. "Someone get Raven drunk!" The chair startled to wobble underneath her sudden movements. She would have fallen off if Raven hadn't held it still. "Shh! Charles will hear you!" Emilia rolled her eyes at her and straightened up, looking around the room. "Where is your darling brother?" Raven fell back into her seat and folded her arms in front of her. "I don't know, he's _your_ boyfriend." She sounded pissed off. Emilia paused for a minute and looked at Raven.

She wasn't happy. It didn't take a genius or a telepath to tell. She wondered what had happened. Everything was good at first, they were happy. She and Raven became best friends in the months that went by. They spent every minute they could together when Charles was at university. Even when they were working they wouldn't leave each other. Even if they were on their lunch break. Two months down the line everything started to change. She and Charles began to see each other more. He would take her out to places without Raven, strolls in the park or to dinners at local restaurants. She found her stomach doing flips whenever she thought of him, a smile would always find its way onto her face and nerves would kick in whenever she was close to him. She felt like a fool around him, not being able to stop herself from smiling at everything he said. Her heart would beat a little faster whenever they touched. She knew he felt the same way, using his mutation had its ups. She felt guilty afterwards for eavesdropping on his thoughts, but she couldn't help the smug smile from coming on her face when she found out she had the same effect on him. Eventually, he admitted his feelings for her and she admitted hers. They didn't tell Raven at first, not wanting to cause any awkwardness between them. Raven found out in December. After one present, hung up mistletoe, a pissed Raven and a ruined Christmas tree, she sooner or later came to terms with it. They became distant after that. Emilia got a new job as a receptionist and no longer spent her breaks with Raven, instead she either spent them with her new co-workers or Charles. Raven would make noises and tell them to get a room whenever she and Charles were together. They found it funny at first but after a while it became more of a tiring routine. Raven would glare at both of them, she'd make comments about them and she wasn't happy with both of them. Emilia loved Raven, there was no doubt about it. Raven was the one person Emilia trusted more than Charles. But she didn't know if Raven felt the same anymore.

"What's wrong?" Emilia turned her body towards her. "Have I done something wrong?" Raven sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back up. "It's nothing." Raven took a deep breath and appeared to gain courage from it.  
"You want another drink?" They both looked up to see Lee standing in front of their table. She nodded, slightly disappointed that he interrupted what Raven was going to say. He looked over at Raven, only now noticing her. "Do you want a drink as well?" She looked up at him in surprise, it was probably the first time that night that someone apart from Emilia and Charles had spoken to her. She quickly nodded and smiled at him. They both watched him walk to the bar. "I think I found Charles." And so Raven had.

They watched as Charles made his way over to a tall blonde at the bar. He wouldn't flirt with her would he? Not when Emilia was here? Then again she had been quite close with Lee. She fiddled anxiously with her bracelet. She watched as Charles spoke to her.  
"Heterochromia." The woman glanced at him. "A gentleman would at least offer to buy me a drink first." As she watched him smirk, Emilia felt a sudden surge of jealousy. He hadn't bothered to ask her if she wanted a drink. Lee and his friends had bought most of her drinks. Emilia turned to Raven, drowning out Charles getting a drink for the blonde. "Is he really flirting with her?" She sent a glare to him. "Not yet," Raven replied. "Just wait." It was Emilia this time who leaned back into the seat and folded her arms. Raven readjusted the scarf she wore and gave a look over to the two at the bar. Her glare turned colder as he introduced himself. How come he was allowed to read other people's minds when she wasn't? He had made a firm rule that she couldn't just use the mutation for the hell of it. Mostly because she didn't really know what she was doing half the time, but he was doing it. She pressed her lips into a firm straight line.

"Heterochromia was in reference to your eyes, which I have to say, are stunning." Really? Was he really doing this? _"Two can play at this game Charles." _She spoke in his mind. He glanced quickly at her, hearing her message. He watched as Lee came back with her and Ravens drinks. She leaned forward over to him, slightly showing the right amount of cleavage to the drunk. He whipped back to Amy. "One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation." Emilia laughed loudly at something Lee said. Thankfully it sounded better than the last one. Didn't he say she was a groovy before? A groovy sponge? It wasn't a game now, it had become a competition. She leaned on Lee's shoulder and rested her hand on his. She wanted to recoil when he placed his other hand on her thigh. She looked at Charles and saw him give a quick glare to Lee. "_Reading people's minds again Charles?"  
"Only the vile ones." _  
Aha, so he didn't like what Lee was thinking. She didn't particularly want to know what he was thinking of.  
"I've got news for you Amy. You are a mutant."  
Like fuck she is. After reading Amy's thoughts, Emilia could safely say that she was the most boringest thing she had ever encountered. Maybe she was being a little too mean, maybe Amy was actually a lovely girl.  
"First you proposition a girl and then you call her deformed. How is that seduction technique working for you?"  
No, Emilia concluded, no she did not like her at all.  
"I'll tell you in the morning."  
_Twat. _She quickly pulled her dress down slightly to stop Lee's hand from wandering further up. She looked at him and made sure to slightly push out her chest to gain his attention. "Are you busy tonight?" She batted her eyelashes lightly. He smiled down at her, his eyes found the bust of her dress before her face. "Depends if you're coming home with me," He reached forward for her drink and lifted it up to her mouth. "Drink up." She took a mouthful and scrunched her face up together at the taste. Lee gave a booming laugh which made his huge body shake, she giggled along with him due to her shaking along against his body. She was too distracted to listen to Charles and Amy's conversation.

She wasn't going to go home with Lee and Charles wasn't going home with Amy. It was a thing they did when they were drunk, it was a way to get the others attention. It was horrible and she hated it but the satisfaction of seeing Charles jealous made her laugh. When she looked back up at the table she was seated on they were all chanting. She watched as one of Lee's friends started to chug a huge pint down. "DOWN IT! DOWN IT! DOWN IT!" Eventually she found herself laughing and chanting along. She looked over to Raven and saw that she had already finished her drink and was still watching Charles. She began to listen into their conversation again.  
"Then let's reclaim that word." Amy spoke after Charles' mini mutation speech which she probably didn't understand. "I've had enough of this." Raven had an annoyed look on her face as she got up. At least Emilia wasn't the only one who disliked Amy. Raven got her bag from the chair and strode over. Emilia knew it was her queue to come in soon. She quickly got her contact mirror out of her and decided to use Ravens gift to good use. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charles and Amy lift their drinks to each other. "Mutant and proud." Emilia scoffed at her while viewing herself.  
_If she only knew._

She took a deep breath and let Ravens mutation take charge. She made all of the faint spots and marks on her face disappear, her skin became smooth and pale. Her face lost weight and her cheekbones became more prominent. Her hair slightly curled itself until it reached her stomach. She looked down and found that her stomach had pushed itself in, her green dress now had less creases and no longer had beer stains on it. Looking back up to her face, she made sure that her makeup was automatically re-done and done to perfection. She wasn't a vain person, she wasn't proud about how she looked, she didn't love looking herself in the mirror. She was more self-conscious than anything. Amy was pretty, infact she was very pretty. Unlike Emilia, who was pale, Amy had a healthy tan. Her face started to feel warmer. What if he thought Amy was prettier than her? What if he liked her the way he said he liked Emilia? What if Charles had had enough of her?  
_He doesn't like her, he loves you!  
Erik said he loved you.  
Even if he does like her, Charles isn't that important. You don't need him.  
_Or was she just saying that?

"Hi, guess I have to buy my own drink." She smiled at Raven's comment reminding Charles that they were still there. "I'm sorry," Charles raised a hand to the bar man. "Two colas."  
"Oh don't worry about Emmy," Raven pointed her thumb at her. Emilia quickly looked away. "They're all buying her drinks." Charles raised his hand again. "One cola." Amy turned to Raven. "Charles here was just telling me that I'm like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs."  
"Only just a bit sexier." Emilia started giving death glares to both of them. "Hey where'd your pretty friend go?" Lee looked around the small pub. His breath stank of beer. "You stay while I go look, okay?" He nodded and soon forgot about her as she got up. "I'm sorry," Charles spoke without taking his eyes off Amy. "This is my sister Raven." Amy smiled and put her hand out for Raven to shake. Raven took a second before shaking hers and greeting her, not really wanting to. "Charles, how rude of you," A smirk came onto Ravens face as she noticed Emilia coming towards them. "You forgot to introduce Emilia." As Emilia came into view both Charles and Amy's smiles slightly died down. Charles sent a look at Emilia, unhappy with the fact that she had changed her appearance. Emilia strode over to Amy and raised her hand so she could shake it. "Emilia," She said introducing herself. Amy shook her hand and smiled. "I'm sure Charles told you who I am." Amy gave her a confused look. "Actually he-" She cut Amy off.  
"I'm his girlfriend." Amy's smile dropped even more. "Oh, Charles never mentioned he had a girlfriend." Amy looked at Charles raising an eyebrow.  
"Did he not?" Emilia downed the rest of her drink before continuing. "What a shame."

"I bet you must think he's perfect." Amy still looked at Charles, making her words come across as a compliment for him. "Yes," Emilia looked at Charles then Amy. The two girl's eyes met. "He's a bit short though." She put her empty glass on the bar as Amy gave a small smile while Raven coughed loudly to hide her laugh. Charles raised an eyebrow at her. Amy turned to Raven. "And what are you studying?" Emilia looked up at Raven. Her and Raven were one of the few in the pub who weren't studying at Oxford or at any university for that matter. "Waitressing." Raven replied coolly. Amy gave a judgemental look. "Ah," she simply said.  
The two friends looked at each other and both gave a knowing smile before Raven turned back to Amy who was still looking at her. Emilia watched as Raven's left eye changed to a yellow colour. "Oh look you have Heterochromia too!" Amy smiled kindly at Raven. "Sorry what?" Charles looked at Amy. Emilia had to hide a smirk and tried to keep a straight face on. "Well look at her eye." Amy stared fondly at Raven. Charles looked away and up at Raven. She smiled at him with her new eye colour. Charles coughed and didn't take his eyes off Raven. "Right Raven, Emilia can you get your coats please?" He put a five pound note down on the bar to pay for the drink he had just ordered for her. "What, why?" Emilia crossed her arms in front of her. He gave her a look. _"You both know very well why." _He thought. He narrowed his eyes down at her and pointed behind her. "Coat!" Emilia huffed and stormed over to her coat, quickly gathering it with her bag before Lee or anyone noticed her.

-o-

"Don't talk to me, you did that on purpose." The trio came out of the pub, Charles in front with Raven behind him and Emilia at the back. "I did not!" Raven pulled on her coat and caught up with Charles. "Yes you did!" Emilia sighed, digging her hands into her woollen coat pockets. She didn't really see what the fuss was about. "Why would I do that on purpose? You know I can't control it sometimes if I'm stressed or if I'm tired." They were all now walking in a straight line beside each other, Charles, Raven and then Emilia. Emilia struggled to catch up with their fast pace as she started to sway slightly. Her head had already started to ache and her heels were rubbing against her feet. "You seem to be doing a perfectly good job right now." Emilia decided to join in. "Why does it even matter?" Charles gave a glance across at her and didn't answer. Raven walked a couple of paces faster and her hair began to fall behind her shoulders. "Mutant and proud!" She imitated Amy with a high English accent. Emilia laughed at her impression before Raven went on. "Sure or is it only with pretty mutations," They all walked up the steps which Emilia had to hold onto the back of Raven and Charles to get herself up without falling. "Or invisible ones like you guys? But if you're a freak, you better hide." Raven looked sourly off to the side. Charles only smiled in response. "You're being ridiculous." Emilia piped up after finding her step. "She's quite right. You don't exactly see most people running around with blue scales all over their body." Raven raised a hand in agreement to her. "See!" Charles stopped and turned to them. "I don't mean to sound like an old fart."  
"Which you are." Raven responded. Emilia and Charles both smiled at her comment. "Sometimes." He now looked at her seriously. "But we've talked about this, Raven. A small slip up is one thing. A big one does not bear thinking about it." They stared at each other for a moment. Emilia stood there shifting awkwardly from side to side as they finished their little moment. "I think," She broke the silence. "I might get a taxi back." They both looked at her and watched as she kicked a stone with her shoe. "Nonsense," Charles raised an arm out for her. She dipped her head under and rested herself against him. "We'll walk you." Raven sighed loudly as she walked behind them. Charles leant his head down and affectionately kissed the top of her head. She leaned in closer and smiled to herself.  
They were going to be just fine.

-o-

Raven stared at her blue form in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her feet were sore after walking Emilia to her apartment with Charles. Why couldn't Charles just let her get a taxi? Oh but no he suddenly became the protective boyfriend for the first time that evening. Not even she understood their relationship.  
She sighed as she looked at herself. Blue. That was all she was and all she'll ever be. Why couldn't she of had a mutation like Charles or Emilia? One were she didn't look like a freak. She looked at herself with self-loathing. She hated what she was. Emilia didn't get it and neither did Charles. _"I think it's a gift." _Emilia had said to her one day. _"You're the one with the gift."_ Raven had said in reply. _"You can do all this and not look like a freak."_ She shouldn't have said that. Emilia didn't make a comment about her mutation again. She liked Emilia, she was her only friend apart from Charles. She accepted her when others wouldn't. Yet whenever Emilia was with Charles, Raven would get this weird feeling in her stomach and in her mouth. She didn't want her only friend to be with her brother. She felt lonely. She felt as if they both didn't need her anymore, as if she wasn't important. She didn't want to feel that way, she wanted to be happy for them. She'd definitely prefered Charles being with Emilia then with someone else like Amy from earlier. Thinking about Amy she imitated her again.  
"Mutant and proud." She put her toothbrush back in her mouth and continued. She felt a touch of anger thinking about what the girl had said. She then spoke loudly to get Charles' attention. "Mutant and proud?!" She spoke with the toothpaste in her mouth. She turned around and saw that Charles had his head down writing in his book. He didn't notice her, again. She turned back and after a final stroke she spat the toothpaste out. She sighed to herself. _"Mutant and Proud." _She looked at herself in the mirror and stared. How could anyone want to be with someone like her? Someone who was blue? She knew there were other mutants out there, Emilia had told her. How many were there though? Was there anyone who was like her? Anyone who was proud? "If only." She spoke to herself. How could anyone ever be proud of being blue?

She walked out into Charles' room and stopped by the door. "Would you date me?"  
"Of course I would." He didn't look up from his writing. "Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning."  
"Looking like this?"  
"Like … what?" He looked up and saw that she was in her natural blue form, only wearing a white dressing gown. "Blue?" She looked away from him and down at the carpet. He quickly thought about the question before answering it. "You're my oldest friend." She smiled, only slightly though. "I'm your only friend." Emilia's face then came to her thoughts. _'Friend-friend,' _she tried to correct herself in her thoughts. _'Non-sexual friend, sister type friend.' _He laughed in response. "Thanks for that." She quickly grew impatient of him not answering. "Well?" He busied himself with his papers. "I am incapable of thinking of you that way." He picked his notepad and pen then crossed the room. "I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong." Raven walked over to him as he sat down the small couch. "But what if you didn't know me?" He started to go over his work. "Unfortunately, I do know you." He soon gave up and looked up at her. "God, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You're awfully concerned with your looks." He looked back down and carried on reading. Seeing this as a sign to the end of the conversation, she went down onto the bed and rested herself on him.

"I'm sleepy, will you read to me?" She tried to shuffle in as close as she could get. "I can't. I have my thesis coming up. I have to study." She had already closed her eyes. "Fine, read that. Your thesis always sends me right off." He smiled and started to read. "To Homo neanderthalensis, his mutant cousin, Homo sapiens, was an aberration. Peaceful cohabitation, if it ever existed, was short-lived. Records show, without exception, that the arrival of the mutated human species in any region was followed by the immediate extinction of their less-evolved kin."  
By the time he had finished the last sentence, Raven was already fast asleep.

-o-

Emilia woke up with a pounding headache and the overwhelming feeling of vomiting. After bringing up all of last night's food, she couldn't say she felt any better. She sat on the bathroom floor feeling like literal shit. She then remembered what happened last night. The pub, Amy, the mini argument, Charles saying he'd pick her up at one. She got up and made her way to the living room where the clock was. It was eleven a.m now, she tried to remember why he was picking her up. She rubbed her forehead from the pain she was in and went into the kitchen looking for some painkillers. Just as she brought the tablets to her mouth did she realise.  
It was Charles' graduation day. She only had two hours to get ready.  
She quickly rushed back into the bathroom and stripped herself down. She quickly shaved and jumped into the shower. She felt like such an idiot for forgetting. She had gotten everything ready and in place for today yesterday before she went out. Her dress was hung up ready and her shoes were underneath them waiting to be put on. After she had finished in the shower, she realised she wouldn't have enough time to do her hair. She concentrated hard enough and morphed her thick hair into a high ponytail. She quickly did her makeup and made Ravens mutation due the eyeliner for her. She found it hard using Raven's mutation, it left her out of breath and feeling dizzy, just like Erik's did. At the mention of her thinking of Erik, her eyes flicked down to the bottom drawer of her white vanity table in the corner of her room. She opened it slowly and hesitantly, as if it was going to jump out at her if she opened it too fast. Buried underneath letters, old photos and other things, was the picture of her and Erik. A lump started to form in her throat. She didn't love him, she never did. Could she forgive him? She'd like to say no, but she knew she would. People use to tell her that she was too kind. It was true. She sighed looking at him in the picture. Charles didn't know much about Erik, he didn't even know his name nor what he looked like. She wanted it to stay that way. At the thought of Charles, her stomach tied itself into a knot and a smile came onto her face. She put the picture back where it came from. Erik wouldn't bother her anymore.  
Erik was a ghost to her and ghosts cannot harm anyone, especially not her.

-o-

It was 12:30 and she was testing her luck by running down the stairs in heels. She held onto the apartment buildings stair rail as she bounded down the stairs. She might have thirty minutes to meet Charles but she didn't want to waste anymore time. As she hurried past the apartment doors she caught glimpses of their thoughts and conversations.  
_"Uncle Sam's asking where the umbrellas are."  
"Mum, Danny's putting his toys in the oven!"  
"Hiya Rob it's Julie. Um, listen I've tried ringing your mobile but erm it's really important and I really need to speak to you. So erm I'll just ring back."  
"He said it's not in the cupboard."  
"Mum, Danny's just eaten the block of cheese!"  
"Did I mention that it's really important? __Anyways, so I mean you got my number. So yeah bye.__"  
__"He's saying you must blind if you really think they're in the cupboard."  
__"Mum, Danny's biting the table."  
__"Hiya Rob it's Julie again. Why aren't you answering my calls? Are you upset with me or something? Cause erm this is torture."  
__"He's also saying he's blind for marrying you."  
__"Like he's actually hanging off the table with his bare teeth!"  
"It's because you're with her isn't it? Listen, I can't be there for you when your wife doesn't give one and whenever I need you just fucking disappear!"  
"He's found the umbrellas."  
"Mum, I think Danny's broken his teeth."  
"Actually you know what? Fuck it, yeah fuck it! I've had it it's over. Properly this time!"  
"They were in the cupboard!"  
"I think he swallowed one of them."  
"Hiya Rob it's Julie. Listen I didn't mean that message at all okay? You just ignore it okay? Just ignore it. I'm just really upset because I need to speak to you!"  
_

She quickly jumped down the last remaining steps. "Emilia!" A woman's voice called out. She turned around and saw the old woman who lived in one of the apartments on the bottom floor. "Hello Mrs. Adena." The old fortune teller raised a wrinkled hand and waved her off. Her big hoop earrings shook with her. "Oh I haven't been a Mrs in a long time." She shuffled over to her and clutched her arm onto Emilias. She looked and noticed how her pale skin stood out against Ms. Adena's tanned skin. Suddenly it happened again. The veins on her arms turned a sickly purple. Her throat began to choke up and she couldn't breathe. She saw her reflection in window and saw her face now had prominent purple veins running through it. The room started to spin around her. Her legs began to feel weak and she started to stumble away from the elderly lady. "Emilia?" A flash of images went through her head as she crashed down onto the cool floor.  
_She saw a girl walking out of the university holding a big umbrella. Then her asking someone for help. She then saw herself, except she was different. Instead of her dark brown hair, she had white hair. It was just as white as snow. She didn't appear to look that old, it seemed as though she looked only a couple of years older than she did now. Her future self was crying and looking back at something._  
_"Anyone can be killed." Someone spoke._

"EMILIA!"  
She was quickly pulled out of her trance. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Charles. He was kneeling down on the floor next to her and holding on to both of her shoulders. He looked at her with worry written all over his face. "Emilia are you alright?" She raised her hand to her red face and wiped her wet forehead. She looked down and saw that her right hand was clutching onto his arm. "Emilia answer me!" She looked up at Charles and nodded. His eyes darted around her face, searching to see if she was telling the truth. "I'm fine." She spoke putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded back at her. He put his arm around her waist and she moved her arms around his neck as he pulled her up. She looked back at Ms. Adena and saw her watching both of them in shock. He put his arm around her and walked her out to the car waiting for them.  
"Ms. Adena," She began to ask once they were outside. He interrupted her question and answered. "Mutant." He helped her into the car.  
That was all she needed to know.

-o-

"Professor of Genetics, Charles Francis Xavier." Emilia and Raven cheered and clapped the loudest they could. Emilia was beyond proud of him, she couldn't stop smiling throughout the entire thing. When they announced his name she felt a certain fuzzy feeling in her and a sense of pride. Throughout the ceremony she started seeing visions again. They weren't anything big, just what people were doing after the ceremony. Luckily she didn't zone out when they called out his name. Afterwards when he came down to see her and Raven, she couldn't stop herself from running towards him and flinging her arms around him, pulling him into her for a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She said holding onto him. He chuckled at her. "Thank you." She let go of him slightly so she could look up at him. "I love you." Although they had said it to each other before, this time she was absolutely certain that she meant it. He smiled and kissed her. She quickly closed her eyes and put her hands on both sides of his cheeks while his stayed at her back. Her hands find their way around his neck and his pulled her closer. When they both pull away from it, they are nose to nose and both red in the face from Raven's side comments. "I love you too." He eventually replied. She beamed up at him and moved away to let Raven hug him.

She loves him.  
But why does she feel as if somethings wrong each time she says it?

-o-

Charles' hand was wrapped around her waist as they walked out of the university. He held the umbrella up for the three of them as they walked, Raven held onto his umbrella arm, while his right arm felt at home around her. _Home_, she thought, Charles' face immediately came into her mind. She smiled to herself thinking of it.  
"So, how does it feel to be a professor?" Raven asked. "Oh, don't call me that." Charles said in protest. "You don't get to be called a professor until you actually have a teaching job position." Emilia smiled looking up at Charles. "Which, you will get in no time." He rolled his eyes at her compliment with a smile also on his face. Raven carried on. "I know but it suits you."  
"Oh don't say that." Light rain drops began to fall onto her feet. "If you say so Professor." She teased him while skipping forward a couple of steps in a happy mood. "I said not to call me that." Emilia looked at Charles. "What are you going to do?" A sly smile came onto her face. "Are you going to scold me professor?" He gave her a look and played along with her as Raven laughed. "Not in front of Raven." Raven cried out in protest while Emilia laughed at Charles' comment. "Please don't call me professor again, but do say 'let's go have a drink then'."  
"Let's go have a drink then!" Raven spoke as Emilia hopped down the concrete stairs. She rested her head against his arm as he pulled her in closer to his side.  
Throughout their walk to the pub, none of them noticed the small woman with the big umbrella closely following them.

-o-

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" They were all chanting for Charles to down the drink inside the long tube. Emilia and Raven were part of the crowd surrounding Charles, egging him on. When the last drops went into his mouth, both her and Raven cheered and clapped for him. Raven put her arms up above her head and jumped up and down shouting while Emilia shouted. Although Emilia was the smallest, the most noise came out of her. After wiping the leftover drink from his mouth, Charles cheered and shouted back at everyone in his success. Emilia laughed at his antics and raised her arm to steady him when he came down from the table. Raven went to him and hugged him first. "Oh I'm so proud of you." She let go of him and let Emilia also hug him. "Thank you." Charles said to her. After letting go of Emilia, he put his arms around both of them. "We need another drink," He turned from Emilia to Raven. "And you need another Cola." Raven hid her disappointment well at the choice of drink and sat down at their table with Emilia. There was a comfortable silence between them, both of them were just watching people around them. Emilia fidgeted in her seat and started to pick at the seams of her white dress. Thankfully her hair had stayed up in the ponytail, with her hair out the way of her dress, it showed off the purple flowers sewn onto the front of her dress better.

She looked over at the bar and found the blonde girl yesterday waiting there. "Amy's back." She spoke to Raven. Raven turned and saw her. "You have nothing to worry about." They watched as Charles made his way other to her. Before he made it, a small woman stepped in his way and took the attention off Amy. "Okay maybe now you do." Raven said to Emilia. They both watched as she congratulated him on his presentation. "Who is she?" Raven asked. She turned to her and gave her a knowing look, Emilia knew what Raven was secretly asking. She closed her eyes and quickly zoned in on her. She spoke aloud as she gathered the information from her mind. "Her names Moira MacTaggert, she's a CIA agent." Raven looked back at the now seated Moira and Charles. "What does the CIA want with Charles?" Charles started to call both of them other. "I don't know," Emilia said as she got out of her chair. "But my guess is that it's not going to be good." They both quickly walked over to Moira and Charles. Charles raised his hand out to Emilia, she gently took it and he placed it on his shoulder. "Moira, this is Emilia Jones and my sister Raven." Emilia greeted her quickly and shook hands. "Emilia, Raven, this is Moira MacTaggert." Emilia smiled politely at her. "It's nice to meet you." Moira smiled back. "And you." She looked at Charles, continuing their conversation. "I really need your help." Charles pulled a face, slightly confused by what she needed. "All right." The smile was now gone from her face. "The kind of mutations that you were talking about in your thesis. I need to know if they may have already happened, in people alive today." Charles looked up at Emilia and gave her a slight nod. She gave one back. She closed her eyes and concentrated again on Moira, she knew Charles would be doing the same. In Moira's memories, Emilia saw a blonde girl turn into diamond version of herself, a man who resembled the devil and a familiar face. It couldn't be him, it shouldn't be him. He should have been really old or even dead by now.  
It couldn't be Sebastian Shaw, could it?

Moira disrupted both of them from looking any further. "Professor? I think we should just talk when you're sober. Do you have any time tomorrow?" She looked down at Charles who was staring up at her. She nodded at him and looked back at Moira. "Something tells me you already know the answer to your question." Moira glanced up from Charles to Emilia who was still staring at her. "This is very important to me, and if I can help you, I will do my utmost." Emilia raised an eyebrow at the new professor. _"It's also important to me as well." _She spoke in his mind. He chose to ignore her. "Thank you." Moira smiled at both of them.  
Another wave of visions quickly overcome her. _ Men were shooting at something or someone, the sound of gunshots filled the air. She saw Raven with a group of other teenagers, she was crying. A man spoke out. "My friends, there's a revolution coming."_  
Oh Charles, what have you gotten us into?

* * *

Oh my god I'm so sorry, this chapter is absolutely terrible. I'm sorry for the lack of detail, this is one chapter I hate. Sorry this isn't as long as the last one as well!

Thanks to:  
**_MoiraeaNoir  
Rawr-You-Sexy-Trex-You _**_ (I think I'm in love with your name!)  
**RedUnicorns**  
**SilverWildRiver**  
**loufromearth**  
**penisland homeboy**  
**0Cloudless0  
BeckyBoo12221  
Evenlight  
LuckyAsLockhart  
NightStalkerblade  
lt199798  
turn turn turn  
pieces in their games  
JeanMadeleine**_

SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
My ever faithful reviewer, lovestory2055. - Yes I can confirm that, but there won't be some less than happy moments along the way ;)  
IKhandoZatman - First Class has officially began :D  
To the two guest reviewers - Both of you make an account I would love to chat to everyone who reviews this!

_BTW I HAVE MADE A TRAILER FOR THIS IF ANYONE WANTS TO WATCH IT I'LL ATTACH A LINK SO YOU GUYS CAN WATCH IT ON YOUTUBE LATER!_

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER -** _Moira takes Charles, Raven and Emilia to the CIA - The trio show their abilities - Emilia has a less than friendly encounter with someone from her past._

**_I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 9 OR 10 REVIEWS. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET AND THIS STORY HAS LOTS OF FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITES ALREADY BUT I DO NEED MORE REVIEWS TO SEE PEOPLES VIEWS ON THE STORY SO I HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT PEOPLE WANT._**

Thank you and all your reviews really cheered me up! :)

_**Trailer - **** /SiK-Fd-zp3M**_

An easier link is on my profile if anyone has problems getting to it on here!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Sense of Dread

**_"I can be changed by what happens to me. But I refuse to be reduced by it._**

**_Maya Angelou, Letter to My Daughter_**

* * *

CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia.

"The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us." Emilia listened, intrigued by Charles' presentation about mutation to CIA Director McCone, William Stryker and to a small group CIA employees. "Thank you very much." He walked over and sat down next to Emilia. They had been there since eight am and it wasn't getting any better. They had to fly over in a plane, which was 'conveniently' all paid for by the CIA/Moira. The flight was silent on Emilia's part. Not only because it was her first time ever on a plane, but her new found ability would randomly shut her down and place her in lockdown mode. She had seen strange things, a huge ship, metal coming out of water and the diamond girl. She had gotten used to the before and after effects of her psychic abilities on the eight hour flight. She could now tell when a vision was coming, it would come towards her slowly and then all at once, and she'd be stuck there, like a deer in headlights, defenceless and unable to move. Luckily she had sat next to Charles on the flight and he would calm her down. Thankfully, during the presentation, she had seen nothing. Charles' presentation was long and she found parts of it hard to understand, but it was good and maybe McCone and Stryker would have understood it if they had bothered to listen to what Charles was saying. She was now currently glaring at the two middle aged men, not liking what they were thinking about Charles.

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" McCone spoke. Emilia sighed to herself and turned away from him slightly in her seat. She felt Charles watching her and shifted slightly again. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool." He closed his folder with all his paperwork in, he looked over to Charles and Emilia. "This meeting is over." Moira began to stand up when Charles stopped her. "Please sit down, Agent MacTaggert" She hesitated for a moment before doing as she was told. He now spoke to McCone. "I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary."  
_"Apple Pecan." _She spoke in Charles' mind. After hearing McCone's thoughts, she had searched for herself to see what they had made in commissary. "It's Apple Pecan."He gave an apologetic look over to Moira, who was mostly clad in black. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, love. I'm sorry." Emilia took a quick breath, knowing what he was going to do. She began to fiddle with the visitor badge which was pinned onto her white blouse, they had made the three of them wear it when they had entered earlier. "You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

She looked up at the two men at the end of the table. "I've seen this before in a magic show." William Stryker said to McCone, not believing Charles. However, McCone stared at Charles with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and 10 now?" Stryker tried to mock Charles. Charles gave out a short laugh before getting to the point. "No, Agent Stryker. Although, I could ask you about your son, William, who you were thinking about, which is very nice. But I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles America are currently placing in Turkey." All members of the CIA at the table stared at each other, eyes wide open in shock. McCone looked accusingly at Moira, he picked up the phone to ring security. "He's a goddamn spy. You brought a goddamned spy into this facility!" They began to argue between themselves, all blaming Moira. "He's going to ring security." Emilia said to Charles, beginning to panic. He quickly placed a hand over her shaky one to calm her down. You see, Emilia had never been an 'outgoing troublemaker', so whenever a hint of trouble came her way her mother's condemning voice would be in her head and a sense of fright would kick in. Just as he was about to speak, a sudden movement caught the corner of their eyes.

They all watched as Raven used her mutation to turn herself into Stryker. There was a hush of silence in the room, everyone, apart from Charles and Emilia, had their mouths gaping open in astonishment. Emilia watched everyone as Raven turned into her natural blue self. Everyone's eyes were popped open even more as the young girl took her form. Charles looked away from Raven to Stryker. "How's that for a magic trick?"

"Best I've ever seen." A man in a black suit at the back of the room spoke. She hadn't noticed him before. He was slightly chubby and wore thick framed glasses. Emilia looked up at Raven, making sure she was okay. "So you can change your appearance," The man in the suit stated to Raven. He then turned to Charles. "And you can read people's minds," He then fixed his attention on her. "What can you do?"Ever so slowly, she tore her gaze away from Raven. She turned and saw that all of their eyes were on her. She began to panic even more then she was before. She felt Charles' hold on her hand become tighter in reassurance. "I erm, I can do lots of things,"

She looked up at all of them on the table. "I can mimic the mutations of others. Like Charles and Raven here, I can also read minds and change my appearance." She noticed the long metal fountain pen that McCone had next to him. She focused on it and quickly felt the rope of energy wrap itself around the red pen. It began to automatically lift itself into the air towards her, she never took her eyes off it. When the pen reached her, she let it drop onto the table in front of her. Trying to fight the very light dizziness that came whenever she lifted metal, she spoke. "I also control metal." McCone spoke slowly. "I want them out of here and locked down until I can figure out what to do." The three of them looked at each other. He couldn't do this to them, treat them as if they were some kind of animals that needed to be trapped in a cage. Her hand tightened underneath Charles', his thumb began to stroke the top of her hand to calm her down. "My facility is off-site." The man in the corner of the room spoke. "I'll take them."

-o-

He led them outside into the main parking garage. She still held onto Charles' left hand. She glanced to the side and saw him putting his two fingers to the side of his head, contacting Moira. Her left hand was deep in her grey tweed coat pocket, shaking nervously. How come she was the only one who seemed nervous? They were being taken off to some facility like they were some lab rats. She was also the only one who appeared to be even listening to the excited man in between them. "I've always known that there were people like you out there. I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years, but I knew it!" She looked up and smiled politely at him, which he returned. He spoke mostly to her now. "You are going to love my facility." Charles took his hand from his head and put into his grey coat pocket. "That's going to have to wait." The man on her left turned to Charles, who had just spoken for the first time since they had been in the garage. "Why?" Emilia saw a black car come towards them. "Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't move now apparently, we're going to lose him." Emilia stopped as he mentioned Shaw. Erik instantly had come to mind. Somehow ironically, they were now both hunting down Shaw. "What?" The CIA officer looked confusedly at Charles. "Not only can he read minds," Raven remarked, speaking for Charles as they opened the doors to the car that had just pulled up beside them. "He can communicate with them as well." Emilia stood by the back door, letting Raven go into the car first. "Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation." Moira chimed in from the driver's seat. "Yes, we did." The elder man turned to Emilia. "And you can do that as well?" She nodded as she slid onto the leather car seat. "Everything they can do I can do." The officer looked between Charles and her. "Incredible!" Charles chuckled at him in response. The dark haired man suddenly seemed to come to his CIA senses and backed away from him with his arms slightly in the air. "But I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs." Charles calmly looked up at him. "Would you like to see one more magic trick?" He raised his hands down as Charles raised his two fingers to his head. "Okay."  
"Get in the car."  
"Good idea."

-o-

It was an hour into the drive when things started to get worse. The visions were okay at first, they were good ones, ones that made her smile when seeing them. But they got bad after that. She saw more of Sebastian Shaw. What he had did and what he was going to do. She didn't tell anyone what she saw, not even Charles. When it happened again, she recognised someone from her past.  
_She watched as a man in a black swimsuit came out at Sebastian. The diamond girl soon began to torture him telepathically after disarming him. She made him fall onto the floor, undefended in his weakness. Shaw then presumed to speak in German. Unfortunately for her, she didn't understand a word he was saying, but, she did hear him say the name of the man kneeling in front of him. "Erik Lensherr." Her heart started to pound in fear for him as she watched the diamond woman throw him out of the ship and into the ocean._

When it stopped, she opened her eyes to see that she was crouched down in her seat, holding her head in her hands and gasping for breath. "Emilia?" She looked up to see Raven with a hand on her shoulder. "What?" Raven placed another hand on top of hers to stop it from shaking. "You were just shouting." Emilia looked around and saw that Moira had stopped the car and everyone was staring at her. She felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment as she hung her head down low, letting her hair fall into her face. As she stared down in shame at her bright orange pencil skirt, she heard Charles opening the passenger door and getting out. "What are you doing?" Moira called after him. He didn't reply and went over to the other CIA officer's door and opened it. "We're switching seats." The older man nervously readjusted his glasses as he answered. "Okay." He got out from beside her and switched with Charles. When he got in, he instantly wrapped his arms around her. She immediately fell into him. He began to lightly draw circles on her back to calm her down.  
One of the many things that was great about Charles? He could always make her feel better.  
"What did you see?" He asked as Moira began to drive again. Emilia could tell that she wasn't very happy with Charles moving seats. She dug her head further into Charles' chest. The nerves that she was feeling before began to crawl back into the pit of her stomach. She had to cough the lump of nervousness that had just formed in her throat out before speaking. "He's back." She whispered. He frowned at her in confusion. "Who?" Charles asked. "Who's back? Emilia who did you see?" She looked downcast at her feet. There were so many different answers to that question. She could tell him it was Erik, tell him about the relationship, and tell him who Erik was. But then she realised. She doesn't know who Erik was anymore. That wasn't the Erik she knew, her Erik was kind, not a murderer. So she answered with what she thought was the truth.

"I don't know."

-o-

"This is the US Coast Guard, do not attempt to move your vessel. Stay where you are." They could hear the coasts guards warnings to the ship opposite them. It was dark out and although she was mostly covered up, she was freezing. She rubbed her arms with her hands, attempting to warm herself up. She shuffled from side to side impatiently as she stared up at the sky. No stars stood out against the cloak of darkness filling the night. As a child, she had once imagined the sky as one of those curtains that you would find in a theatre. When the day would end someone would close the curtains and the moon would begin its act for the night. She was very disappointed when she had been taught about how the earth span with the moon and sun forever circling it, her beliefs shattered in front of her. She was standing next to Charles as he tried to use his telepathic powers to get to Shaw. Moira and black suit was behind them, watching Charles to see if he had any progress. They had originally wanted her to find Shaw, with her psychic abilities, they had thought that she'd have a closer link with Shaw then Charles. Eventually, she had convinced them that his telepathic abilities were stronger than hers. That was the main problem with her mutation, the powers she'd absorb would never be as strong as the original owners. She had changed the orange pencil skirt and white blouse from earlier. She now wore navy blue skinny jeans, a red and black tartan shirt, the same grey tweed coat and the black suede ballerina shoes that she had worn earlier. She tapped her feet against the floor, entertaining herself watching the big bows on them flap around. She had also decided to keep the small apple necklace on, liking the way it was scented to smell like an actual apple and the fact that it was the one Charles had bought her as a gift. She smiled to herself as she played with it, reminiscing the day that he had got it for her.

She was quickly drawn out of her thoughts as Charles spoke. "I've lost Shaw," She could tell by his voice he was struggling. He repeated himself again. "I've lost Shaw," He kept his two fingers to the left side of the top of his head. "There's something blocking me. This has only ever happened to me once before." A smirk came onto her face knowing that she was the first. "I think there's someone like me and Emilia on that ship." Moira looked at confusedly. "Like you?" Charles apologised while putting his hand down. "I'm sorry, a telepath. This is incredible. I could actually feel her inside my mind."

"What about you?" The man in the black suit asked her. "Can you get in?" She sighed and turned to him. "If Charles can't do it then there's no way I'll be able to." Charles turned to both of them slightly before turning back. "I'm very sorry, but I don't think we're going to be much help tonight. You're on your own." They continued to watch Shaw's boat, with the coast guards advancing nearer, she wondered if any of the mutants on that boat would harm any of the humans. As she thought that, a small tornado came from the boat and into the guards, turning their boats over and dragging them down into the cold water. "Oh, my God." She heard Charles exclaim as her mouth dropped open in shock. "It was one of the mutants on Shaw's boat." She remarked to the three next to her.

"Get inside." She felt Charles take her hand and the man in the suit push her towards him as they went to safety. She stared behind her as they took her down the white steps inside the huge boat. She stopped and looked out of one of the small passing windows in the staircase, unknowingly looking for _him._ She instantly found what she was searching for and found his head breaking out of the water. The sense of dread filled her again as she stared at him. She instantly felt all of his emotions and thoughts due to Charles' 'wonderful' mutation. She winced at Erik's anger, his hatred and his obsession for the man. "What are you doing Erik?" She spoke quietly to herself. "Charles!" She then called out, slightly shouting for him. She looked down the stairs and found that they had already began to descend down them before she did. He whipped back around and saw her staring out of the window. "What is it?" He asked as she started to dash down the stairs to him. "Charles, there's someone else out there." She then realised how small the staircase was as she joined them and found out how cramped together they were. She stood opposite Charles and looked up at him. "Listen." She told him. He swiftly raised his two fingers to his head. When he did find Erik, he slightly fell against the wall from the amount of pain that had come with Erik's strong emotions. As Moira cried out, Emilia instantly went to Charles and put her arm under him in support.

After he had recovered, Charles latched onto the door handle next to him and marched out. Emilia quickly came out right after him and they were both followed by Moira and the suit man. She quickly went past Charles and pointed them all in the direction to where she had just seen the man who may or may not need their help. "There!" She directed as they all began to crowd around the railings. She watched in horror as the metal anchor was lifted high above the ship. "Are you doing that?" The middle aged man came beside her and stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of him. "No," She said. She then raised her hand towards it and felt the tingle of warmth go down her back. She felt herself reach out to the metal and wrap herself around it. She then called out to him. "But now I am." She pulled the anchor towards her, away from the Shaw's boat. Straightaway, she felt the strain of the amount of metal she was pulling. She had never done this much before and Charles knew it. He looked at her worriedly and was about to tell her to stop before the CIA officer encouraged her. "That's amazing! Try get it back into the water without him moving it." Charles sent a quick death glare other to him. He hastily shut up after that. "You don't have to do this Emilia," Charles spoke, trying to get her to stop. She didn't answer and continued to concentrate on the anchor. He spoke again when she raised her other hand underneath the pressure of the heavy metal. "Just stop if it's too much!" She didn't reply again. They all watched in amazement as the anchor slowly started come back down into the ocean. "He knows it's you controlling the anchor Emmy." She gasped underneath the sudden weight of the anchor. After realising that it was her, Erik began to yank the anchor back up to where she had began. With the little hold she had on the metal, she desperately tried taking back the control she had just lost. "Charles, I can't, I just can't hold on any longer." Her legs had began to feel weak and her head was in a huge amount of pain. "It's alright." He called back out to her. "Just let go." And she did.

When she released her grip on the metal, she watched as it dropped down slightly towards the ship but was lifted up again, now under Erik's control. They watched as it lifted higher and higher into the air. She didn't realise Charles' arm was around her until the anchor dropped. It came soaring down faster than anything she had ever seen before. A huge gasp escaped her mouth as the anchor began to smash through the boat as it descended downwards. Not satisfied with the destruction he had done, Erik controlled the chain of the anchor to wrap itself around the boat. "Oh God no," She spoke out loud to herself. "Oh Erik, what have you done?" She felt Charles' eyes tear itself away from the chain crashing through an entire floor of the vessel and go onto her. Moira also seemed to notice her comment. "You know him?" Emilia couldn't take her eyes from the destruction in front of her to face the woman next to her. "I did," She wrapped her arms around herself as a sudden chill went through her. "At least, I think I did." Moira's hair had started to fall out of its short ponytail. "What is he to you?" She quickly found Erik's floating head bobbing up and down out of the water. She spoke quickly. "He's my ex." Due to the sudden movement of the chain trying to bring the anchor back around, the anchor had snapped off the chain as it turned around the corner of the ship. The chains dropped back down, lifelessly into the water. "Well he looks real pissed." She and Moira both turned to her fellow co-worker standing next to them, who had just decided to speak up again.

Before they could say anything, all of their attention was focused onto a distant rumbling sound from under Shaws ship. Underneath the water, they could vaguely see the outline of, what she thought to be a type of submarine, swim rapidly towards them. Emilia turned to Moira. "Shaw's gone." Moira's eyes widened. "So has Erik." Erik had begun to zoom across the water, using his ability with metal to take him after Shaw. "He's going to get himself killed." She cried out to the others. Charles ran to the edge of the rail, right in front of a diving station. "LET GO!" He shouted to Erik, who was advancing towards them. "YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO!" Charles turned to the CIA associates, his face full of worry for the man he had never met before. "You have to help him, you've got to put someone in the water to help him!" Emilia looked down at Erik in the water, he was going to be underneath the vessel in a couple of seconds. She was surprised at how fast he was going. Charles carried on shouting down to him. "He's not going to stop," She stated to him as she hung slightly over the railings watching Erik. "Someone's gonna have to go down there." Charles gave her a look before they both looked back down. Erik had just went under the ship and was recklessly swimming faster. Her heart beat began to speed up as she yelled in panic. "He's going to drown!" She felt Charles leave her side. She spun around and watched as he began to run to the other side of the ship. Knowing his motives, she began to charge after him. "Charles!" She called after him. She bumped into people trying to keep up with him. As she called out to him again, Emilia watched helplessly as he jumped off the side of the ship after Erik.

"CHARLES!" She shrieked as she watched him plunge into the icy cold depths below. She felt her heart lurch up into her throat. She quickly ran to the edge and began to scream after him. Her hands clutched onto the cool metal, trying to support her legs which had turned into rubber. What if he got hurt? What if the boat hit him? What if he drowned? The small girl felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her away from the railings, in fear that she'd also jump in. She twisted around in their grip and found herself face to face with one of the coast guards. "You need to get someone down there right now, there's two men in the water!" She commanded as he began to drag her inside. "We're doing the best we can ma'am." She was led into a room, which, like the rest of the boat, was covered in white. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she rocked herself back and forth in the seat she had been placed in. Her breathing came out faster and heavier in her wild panic. Moira soon came and informed her that she had sent out a rescue boat for both men. She was offered teas and coffees but turned them all down. Eventually Moira, worried for Emilia's rocking state, ordered her to have tea and took her big tweed coat off her. Sooner or later she managed to take a sip out of it, thankfully Moira didn't notice her recoiling from the foul taste.

When she was told that they had gotten Charles safely on board, she quickly ran out of the large room after Moira. "Your coat!" Someone called out. She ignored them and carried on. She could live with being cold for a little while longer just to make sure he was safe. She found him on the top deck, shivering and soaked to the bone. "Emilia!" He rejoiced when he saw her. His arms were outstretched towards her as she met his smiling face. She nearly swooned before realising how pissed she was at him. She met him halfway and swung her arms around his neck as she hugged him. _'He's okay,' _she told herself _'He's alive and he's okay'. _She quickly pulled herself away from his touch and began to promptly hit him. "You're bloody idiot!" She fumed as she repeatedly slapped him on the arm. "You could have died!" He held her arms away from him to stop her. "But I didn't." She struggled against his hold as she continued to rant. "But you could of!" He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer against his soaking wet body. "I'm fine, it's all alright now." She held on tighter to him, not caring about him making her clothes wet. "Please don't do that to me again." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of the head. "I promise." She broke away again and looked down at her clothes. She sighed as she looked at the newly formed wet patch on her front. As she was about to make a comment, someone interrupted her.

"Emilia?" The sense of dread filled her again as she looked up at the man who the voice belonged to. She had forgotten that he was there, all of her attention had been devoted to Charles. She noticed the bags under his eyes made him look older. His eyes looked confusedly at her, wondering why she was there. Somehow, they still had the same brightness in them. Surprisingly, the old skip of the heart beat that used to happen when she would see him, didn't happen. Instead, she found herself biting her bottom lip, trying to control the lump in her throat. She took a quick intake of breath before replying. "Erik."

* * *

_**Trailer - **** /SiK-Fd-zp3M**_

I would of uploaded this sooner but the website decided to fuck up as I was editing it so I through a hissy fit. I absolutely hate the beginning of this chapter, I think it's literal shit that I've seen on the side of the street. But hey, I tried! Anyways here we go:

**Thank you to all of these awesome people for favoriting/following:**

_CandyCornQueen, JeanMadeleine, ElleBelleGirl, downwiththegames, paintingflowerrs, LoverGirl007, , Lumiere01, HeyIt'sTori, mangadragon10122, downwiththegames, supergirlpixie, Cardinala, DarkShimmer30, ngome055, _

**Extra special thanks to these super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot reviewers: ;)**

shika93, _Guest no.1, Guest no.2, Guest no.3 (seriously though guys, get an account, I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU! :D),  
__lovestory2055 - I know, although it is amazing to have so much support it is slightly discomforting to not know what people really think of the chapters. Haha I think everyone is rooting for them but know that Erik is back in the story everything's going to be different. Hmm I was tempted to make Emilia be the one to jump in to the water after Erik but I thought that it would come across as making her steal Charles' limelight. But I will definitely take it into consideration. Thank you for all your reviews, yours are the ones I especially look out for! :) x_

_ LuckyAsLockhart - Haha thank you! I find that most X-men OC's come across as rude? Idk why. Thank you so much for your kind reviews, your reviews are the ones I look out for the most as well! Haha x_

**GUYS I HAVE MADE POLYVORE OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **Ahh I am so excited for you to see them! I'll be doing this from now on so it can be easier for you to visualize what she looks like. I'll put a link down below and above each chapter from now on, and I will also put the links on my profile incase it doesn't work or if you just find it easier because all you have to do is click on my profile while on here you have to copy and paste the web address.

**_PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER - _**_The mutants go to the CIA's research base - Emilia has to wear gloves - Erik asks someone to leave with him - And Charles needs some reassurance _

**_POLYVORE LINKS:  
First outfit -_** chapter_emilias_first_outfit/set?id=130558297  
**_Second outfit - _** chapter_emilias_second_outfit/set?id=130567394

I'll upload/start the next chapter when there's 18/20 reviews!x

I've also updated and re did the prologue so if you guys want to go back and check it out that'd be great!


	5. Chapter 4 - Speak of The Devil

**_"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."_**  
**_-_**  
**_Lyanna Stark to Eddard Stark,  
'A Game Of Thrones' by George R. R. Martin._**

-o-

"So you're sure you have no feelings towards him?" Emilia sighed looking up at Charles. Spending the last hour reassuring him hadn't exactly been her plans for this morning. When they'd come back from the failed mission yesterday, he had begun to act differently. Especially in front of Erik. Instead of not being publicly affectionate like usual, he became closer to her, occasionally kissing her on top of the head, and casually wrapping an arm around her waist. When they'd come back to the hotel room that Moira had for them, he started to ask questions about her and Erik. _'Were you happy with him? Did you love him? Do you still love him?'_

She shivered slightly at the soft breeze coming through the hotel rooms open balcony doors. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She crawled towards him at the foot of the bed. When she reached Charles, she pushed herself up onto her knees to reach his height. "I love you and only you." She straightened his suit top, trying not to make eye contact with him.

Sometimes, she thought Charles to be quite full of himself, cocky and uncaring. But, that was mostly when she was either mad or he was drunk. In actual fact, in moments like this, he revealed himself to be much less confident than he actually was.

She felt her cheeks quickly blush at her own words. Her stomach did a small flip inside of her as she hung her head down slightly. Her fingers fiddled with each other until he scooped her hands up into his own. She looked back up and met his blue eyes with her green. He held both of her hands close to his chest as he spoke. "You promise?" She smiled up at him with wide green eyes. "I promise." The corners of his mouth began to rise as he pulled her lightly against him. She felt goose bumps brake out on her skin as her chest gently met his. She leant in and pressed her lips against his. His lips were soft against her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands found their place, buried in his hair. She heard birds chirping outside as her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She could stay here all day, just with him and she'd be happy.

He moaned softly against her touch before he pulled away. She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion but still kept her arms around his shoulders. "Moira's picking us up at twelve," He tried to fix his now messy hair, curtesy of Emilia, without a mirror. Emilia rolled her eyes at the mention of today's plans. She fell back onto the bed as he continued. "You've got an hour to get ready." She laid against the white duvet, her black underwear standing out even more against the pale colours surrounding her. "I thought I'd go like this," She teased. "I plan to catch their attention." Charles walked away and into the room's bathroom. She turned her head to the right and watched as he redid his hair. _'One day it's all going to fall out with the way you keep fussing over it.'_ She had teased him one day back in Oxford. He wouldn't let her touch his hair for two weeks before she insisted that she meant no future harm to his beloved hair. "You've certainly caught mine." He replied. She grinned uncontrollably to herself before calling out to him again. "I'd like to leave a lasting impression before we go back to Oxford." He didn't reply.

She lifted herself up ever so slowly. Uncomfortable with the silence, she spoke again. "We're going back to Oxford by the end of this week, right?" She watched as he walked out slowly from the bathroom, his eyes not meeting hers. She lifted her legs over the bed to let them dangle off. She looked down at the cheap carpet. "They're not letting us leave, are they?" He came over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll go home soon, I promise." She nodded slowly to him as he kissed her on top of the head. As she went to change, she couldn't help a nagging feeling at the back of her head. _Oxford isn't my home, _she thought to herself as she pulled a dress down over her head. _'If Oxford isn't your home,' _a voice piped up, _'then what is?' _She didn't have an answer.

COVERT CIA RESEARCH BASE

The research base was huge and men dressed in suits were scattered around it. Bare white trees were lined in front of the base, they shared their space with small green bushes. The dark panels of glass in the front of the building made it unable to view the inside interior. The cream walls seemed to glisten underneath the sun. She was stuck in the back of Moira's car with Charles, Raven and Erik. After the little problem of there being only five seats with six people, the four of them had to make do with being squished against each other. She sat in between Raven and Charles, while Erik sat by the door on the left hand side. When Charles opened the door for her, she quickly scampered out, not being able to handle staying in the uncomfortable car for any longer. She walked forward a couple of steps, leaving Charles and Raven behind her. Emilia gazed up in curiosity at the building. She wondered what they did in there, mostly what they would do to them. "Welcome to my facility." The man in the black suit spoke to them as they all looked up at base. He began to walk forward as he continued to speak. "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defence." She hung at the back of the group letting the others go before her. "Or offense." Erik spoke. She turned slightly to him. She wanted to get into his head. To see why he was still here, why he hadn't left yet. She raised an eyebrow at him as he turned to meet her gaze. His hair was the same, maybe shorter. He looked the same, healthy and strong, a bit tanned. His eyes were hidden underneath a pair of sunglasses, making it unable to see if he was regarding her with a glare or not. She had made a promise to not go into his mind. Now, she was beginning to regret it. "This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians." He broke the gaze and seemed to latch onto the older man's information about Shaw. The sudden sick reminder that Shaw had always been more important to him than she ever was, bubbled in her head. "We might need your help to stop him." Charles began to speak with a certain tone to his voice. "Marvellous." He looked away from the building and back at the CIA officer. "So we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" She sighed to herself as black suit replied. "Something like that."

-o-

After having a mini tour around the facility, they were sent into a large room with a model space craft hanging from the ceiling. It was impressive for a model, Emilia presumed that it had taken years to think of an idea like it. "It's a supersonic," A young man came towards them from a small lab in the corner of the room. He wore a white lab coat over his smart clothes. His blue eyes were hidden underneath his glasses. "The most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life. It's incredible." She continued staring up at the plane as the CIA officer introduced them. "Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about." She smiled at the word special. She turned her head to him as black suit introduced the young man. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers." She didn't need to read Charles' mind to tell that he was beyond happy to meet him. He walked forwards with spring in his step and a huge smile as he lifted his hand out to greet him. She watched from in-between Raven and Erik as Charles spoke. "How wonderful. Another mutant, already here." Hanks smile dropped as Charles' words. The man in the black suit looked confusedly at him as Charles turned around. "Why didn't you say?" Black suit paused with his hands in his pockets, not knowing what Charles meant. "Say what?" Emilia looked away and dug her hands into her leather jacket pockets. She leaned back against the railings. She glanced back at Hank, feeling sorry for him. Charles quickly figured it out. "Because you don't know," He turned back to Hank with an apologetic look on his face. "I am so, so terribly sorry." Hank shook his head at him to show that it was alright as black suit made his way over.

"Hank?" The younger looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." Raven stepped forward, leaving Emilia next to Erik. "So, your mutation is what? You're super-smart?" Emilia smiled to herself as she noticed Hanks reaction to her friend. He looked as if he was in slight shock due to her speaking to him. "I'll say," Charles spoke for him. "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15." Now it was Emilia's turn to be in slight shock. "Whoa, that's… that's amazing," Hank broke eye contact with Raven for a second to give her a small smile. He looked back at Raven and answered her question. "I wish that's all it was." Everyone, apart from her and Erik, began to crowd around him. She crossed her arms in front of her. "You're among friends now, Hank, you can show off." Charles reassured him. She wasn't able to see what was happening due to the four people surrounding him, she lifted herself up on her toes to try see what he was doing. She saw him bend down and take off his shoes and socks to reveal a pair of ginormous feet. Charles began to chuckle to himself as they all stared. "Splendid." Hank looked up at Raven and saw her smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled back and found a sense of courage in him. He excused himself and walked towards the centre of the small space they were in. As Charles moved away to make room for him, he only then noticed how Erik and Emilia were still standing together by the railing, isolated from the rest of the group. Hank stopped underneath the model plane. They all watched as he jumped into the air and flipped over. His huge feet grabbed onto the plane as he hung upside down off it. Raven walked over to him after laughing at his antics. "You're amazing." He smiled back, only slightly believing it. "Really?" Raven just continued to smile. Emilia watched in surprise. "Well, that was-"  
"Different." She and Erik finished her sentence at the same time. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. He examined her face, searching for something. She turned away from him as she pushed herself off the railings. She walked over to Charles and he welcomed her with an outstretched arm which brought her into him. She was oblivious to Erik's glare at him.

-o-

"These should be your size." Moira held out a pair of long red gloves out towards her. "I'm sorry that they're so long but they're the only ones we've got." Emilia begrudgingly slid the leather gloves up her small arms. She frowned down at them as they finished at her elbow. "You'll only have to wear them when you're around Hank." Charles spoke, trying to make the situation lighter. "And every other mutant I meet." Charles sighed as he put his hand on top of one of her gloved ones. "We can't take any risks and you know that Emilia," She stared down at the tiled floor, looking away from the three people around her. "This is to keep you safe." She took her hand away from his and began to walk away from the small group. "I think I'll go see Hank now." She turned away briskly and left the CIA workers and Charles in the small office room they had.

It'd started when Hank went to shake her hand after his little stunt. Charles had to explain why she couldn't touch him after she had to politely refuse his greeting. She felt so guilty at the time, the look of disappointment on Hanks face and the scoff that came from Erik made it even worse. However, when he understood why, Hank shyly asked if she, and Raven, would mind coming to his lab so he could examine their blood. "It's amazing," Hank had gushed when they walked down the halls to his lab. "Think of the amount of mutations you could hold and just change them at will." Moira and Charles had stopped them, the buzzkills. "What if you were to touch an employee and it turns that they were a mutant in hiding?" She had her jaw clenched and her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't hurt them! I never do!" Charles had replied with a red face. "It's not them I'm worried about, it's you!" They came to an agreement that she would try to not come into physical contact with Hank or anyone they didn't know. Another safety procedure of the agreement was to wear gloves, at all time. She hated them, she wanted to burn the fake leather which was on her skin. She thought it was a stupid idea.

When she eventually got to Hanks lab, Emilia knocked on the door slightly before waiting for a call of confirmation to let herself in. "Come in!" He called out. She opened the door and peeked inside before letting herself fully in. She noticed that Raven was still in the room with him, she sat opposite him on one of the tables. She smiled at her in greeting as she entered. "Finally! We thought you weren't coming." Emilia smiled back at her as she went to sit down next to Hank. "When have I ever let you down?" Raven eyed her gloves and the annoyed look on Emilia's face. "Nice gloves, they bring out your smile." Hank chuckled at Ravens comment before reaching across the table. "Funny, I thought blue did the same for you." Raven gave a short glare to her before becoming interested in Hank. Emilia turned to her left and saw him holding a needle in a case. "You ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded as she tried to ignore her fear of needles. She rolled down her red glove on her left arm. "If we're going to do this, you're going to have to wear some gloves too." He put the case down back and pushed himself out of his seat. "I'll get some plastic ones now." The brunet walked to a table opposite. "Hank's been telling me about a serum he's making." Emilia raised an eyebrow at Raven. "Has he know?" Raven nodded in response, pleased with herself. "What does this serum do?" Hank returned with a pair of white plastic gloves on which you'd find in a hospital. "It normalizes appearances." Emilia watched Hanks face as he took the needle out of its sterilizing case. "Really? That's… that's amazing." Both Raven and Hank smiled at her, she returned one of her own before it hit her. He was going to use it change his feet. Raven would use it make herself not blue. They'd use it to make themselves 'normal'. She shouldn't be encouraging it. "But, you guys know that you don't need to change yourselves, right?" Neither of them replied.

There was silence in the room. She pulled her beige dress down with her left hand, trying to distract herself. Hank pressed the needle into her skin. She hissed at the pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She shook her head at him. "It's okay, I'm fine." He gave her a short smile and carried on. She looked around the room and at a table opposite covered with papers. She presumed they were all about the serum. "I'm guessing it was Charles who forced you into wearing the gloves?" Raven asked. "And Moira." She replied. Raven rolled her eyes in response, knowing how her brother could get. Emilia continued on. "They both think that one day I'll end up hurting myself. Charles thinks that I'll end up going insane." Hank furrowed his eyebrows together in deep thought. "It's a possibility, I mean, if you came across a mutant with an unstable mutation and they're unable to control it, it could be dangerous, and if you absorbed too much, you could have frequent outbursts and not even know. It might be that you end up harming someone." She stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what he had said. "What's wrong?" Raven asked, she looked up and saw that the blonde had swept her hair over to her right shoulder. "It's nothing, just forget about it, it was a selfish thought." Raven smiled at her reassuringly. "You can say, it's just us." She smiled back at her and then looked at Hank. "I was just wondering, if maybe you'd be able to make a serum for me?" Hank glanced to his papers on the other side of the room for a moment before answering. "To be able to touch people without absorbing their mutations?" She nodded before giving a quick look at Raven. "If what you say will happen, then I want to prevent it all costs." Hank paused, thinking about what to do. She and Raven watched him closely as he looked down at the table. After a couple of moments he looked back up at her. "I'm not saying that it will happen, but I'll see what I can do anyway." She smiled at him brightly. "Thank you."  
She couldn't hide the nagging feeling that what she had asked was wrong.

-o-

Emilia walked alone back from Hanks lab an hour later. What Hank had said earlier kept swirling around in her head.  
_'It might be that you end up harming someone'_  
Could she? Could she really do that? She wasn't as powerful Charles was with his telepathic abilities, she couldn't concentrate on looking like someone else as long as Raven could and she wasn't as strong as Erik was with metal. She wasn't able to hurt somebody like they could. But, she did have the visions, her psychic ability. Could she harm someone with it? Maybe, if she tried. What if what he said was right, what if it was Charles or Raven that she hurt? What if it was even Hank? _What about Erik? _The fragile part of her spoke up. _What if you hurt him?_ He doesn't need her sympathy, but, she'd feel guilty anyway.

She turned right to a door which resembled the one that she was given to stay in. Opening it, she found him sitting there looking at some files. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _"Oh," She spoke more to herself then him. She quickly stated the obvious. "I got the wrong door." Erik gave her a glance before turning back to his papers. "Seems like it." He began to put them away as she took a step in. "What papers are those?" He clicked his brown briefcase shut and didn't look back up at her. "I don't remember you being so nosy." She gave a small forced smile to him. "I'd say I don't remember you being so secretive, but, we both know how that turned out." He stared at his now closed briefcase for a few seconds before smirking and looking up at her. "Touché." He looked her body up and down.

"Brown, really?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's more of beige actually, it's a neutral colour." The small girl remarked as she smoothed her dress out. "It's not your best colour." She played with her feather necklace which had charms hanging off. She matched his raised eyebrow with one of her own. "Do you say that to all the girls?"  
"Only the ones who look better in purple."  
"Is this your attempt of a compliment? It's not very good." He readjusted his black turtle neck as he continued on. "Purple brings out your eyes." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm flattered, honestly." The smile went from her face as she remembered the matter at hand. "Why've you got Sebastian Shaws files?" His smile vanished with hers and his defense mode came back. "Is your Charles sending you to check up on me?" He pushed himself out of his seat as he continued. "Have you become his little toy?" She slowly leaned against the door frame. "No, you're just very slow at putting stuff away." He turned away from her, hiding a small smile as he shrugged on his leather jacket. "Nice gloves by the way, who made you wear them? Charles?" She shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable with where he was taking the conversation. The tall man faced her again and noticed her movements. He smiled to himself. "You shouldn't let them control you." She stood up straighter. "They're not controlling me." Erik gave half a nod before picking up his case. "You were made to absorb others mutations, why should they stop you?" He began walking towards her. "They care about me." The brunet stopped in front of her, staring her down. "Do they now?" "Yes," She folded her arms in front of her. "More than you ever did for me."  
He paused, not knowing what to say. His eyes stayed on her face, drinking her in. Finally, with his blue eyes locked on hers, he spoke. "You really know nothing." She lowered her eyes slightly away from him, only just hurt by his tone. "So you did care?" She spoke quietly. "Or are you just insulting me?" He didn't reply, not until she met his eyes again. "I think you know the answer to that." He moved past her, leaving her by the door. She watched him walk down the hall. He didn't look back until he reached the very end. He stopped and turned his head couple of inches to the side to indicate he was talking to her. "What would you say if I asked you to leave with me?" She took a breath, still resting against the door frame. "I'd say no," She fiddled with the white frame. She noticed his head move back away from her. _'You'd leave again' _was what she wanted to say._ 'You'd leave me and I'd be all alone in a random place with no way of coming back'. "_My place is here," She said instead. "With Charles and Raven. I'll be where they are. I'm happy with them." He gave a fleeting look and started to walk again. As she went to leave, she heard a voice call out. "If you're so happy, why are you hiding?"

Erik didn't get an answer.

-o-

She laid on her empty bed that night, empty of Charles. She knew where he was, he was waiting for Erik. She sighed as she turned over in her bed. The sheets were cold and scratchy. The four of them were each given separate rooms. They were mostly blank and covered in white. The only colourful thing in her room that she didn't own, was the fake flowers on her bed side table. She stretched herself out in a shape of a starfish to attempt to take up all the room in the bed. Also, to easily amuse herself. She searched for Charles to see if he was alright, and for Erik, to see if he had actually left. She heard both of their thoughts, they were outside the front of the base. She heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long." She heard Charles say. She was surprised as well. She knew from past experience that Erik never stayed around for long. She didn't hear the rest until Erik spoke. "I don't need your help." "Don't kid yourself," Charles spoke, getting slightly annoyed at him. "You needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from." _'It's her as well' _He thought. She felt a pang of guilt for him. "Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won't stop you leaving. I could. But I won't. Shaw has got friends. You could do with some." She opened her eyes and turned onto her left side. She fell asleep soon after, hoping that Erik had left them once and for all.

* * *

_**Trailer - **** /SiK-Fd-zp3M**_

Most likely regret this chapter in the morning. Okay, so it's not that exciting and I feel like it needs more description in places but I'm not sure where. . :3

I got an Iphone recently and just found out how to use Emojis. Feeling special over here!

**Special thanks to:** _Pngrum, cumbercuddles27, ScottishGeek26, huehnchen, Tessington, Ronnie.H, spiritofawatergoddess, ngome055 and Annika Sparks. **For favoriting and following.**_

**EXTRA MEGA THANKS TO:**

_**IKhandoZatman - **Thank you!  
__**LuckyAsLockhart** - Haha thank you! Not much going on in this chapter but I hope you enjoy!  
_**_SilverWildRiver - _**_I will try  
_**_Tessington - _**_I'm glad you've enjotyed so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**_Guest no. 1 - _**_Haha thank you! I'd like to think it's unique too, mostly because Emilia's mutation is completely different to other X men. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last!  
_**_Guest no. 2 - _**_Aha here you go, haha sorry it's not that__ exciting. :)  
_**_Guest no. 3 - _**_Well here's 4,000 and something words for you! :)  
_**_pngrum - _**_Thank you! It is hard, half the time I'm so confused on who she should be with, I consider changing the entire plot just to satisfy my needs. So, I do feel your pain. :) Awh thank you, I'm proud to have as a fan!  
_

_POLYVORE OUTFIT: emilias_outfit_for_chapter/set?id=130694153 **(Clicky link is also on profile!)**_

_**Any idea what Emilia's nickname could be?**_ I'm still stuck.

I'll update when there's 25/26 reviews.

_PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:_** _Bonnie remembers her sister - Cerebro is used - Emilia is vists someone who predicts her death._**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Metal Man & The Dreamer

**"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." **  
**―**

** Rick Riordan, _The Lightning Thief_**

* * *

Bonnie remembered a time when she had a sister. How it felt to know that she always had someone with her. They were both alike in so many ways, both had long thick hair, big clear shaped eyes, the same noses and smiles that had melted hearts. They could have been twins if it weren't for their hair and eye colour. Emilia's eyes were a light green with flecks of blue, the same as her father and her brothers. Bonnie's were a dark blue with a grey ring surrounding it, like her mothers. While Emilia had straight dark brown hair, Bonnie had red hair which was naturally frizzy.

She recalls her parents telling her about when she was young, how she wasn't able to pronounce Emilia's name properly, so she called her Emmy instead. That's how the nickname stuck. When she was four and Emilia was six, they had climbed up the local parks climbing frame together hand in hand and never let go of each other once. The day after her seventh birthday, they had rode their bikes up a local hill. "Wait for me!" She had squealed as she tried to keep up with the elder. When Emilia eventually started to grow out of things that were given to her, they were given to Bonnie. Clothes that no longer fit were passed down to the red head, so were shoes, books, toys and everything else a teenager didn't need. They had shared a room together for thirteen years and when Emilia was too old to share a room anymore, Bonnie got their room while Emilia got new.

The look with the raised eyebrow that Emilia had always done was forever written into her mind. She'd always turn to Bonnie whenever their parents were bickering and give her the look with the raised eyebrow and the rolled eyes. Bonnie would always giggle back. Once, when she had woken up in the middle of the night and went to get a drink, she saw their father sleeping downstairs on the couch. "It's because he snores," Her sister had told her. "It wakes mum up." The younger wasn't sure, it was awfully quiet that night.

She remembers how people had called her "Cute" and "Adorable", how they gave her all the attention instead of Emilia. The compliments stopped when Emilia turned fifteen, the attention was on her and Bonnie stood in her sister's shadow.  
"Look how gorgeous her hair is, and oh look at that smile."  
"You must be so proud to have a daughter like Emilia."  
"Why can't you be more like your sister?"

She still wonders how people never expected her to actually act like her sister. It had started at the age of thirteen. She began to style her hair the exact way her sister did, she wore similar dresses to her and she put make-up on like her. She wore more of Emilia's old clothes that she had grown out of. She soon started acting like her as well. She copied the way Emilia would raise her eyebrow, the way she walked and even the things she'd say.  
"I'm looking for an Emilia Jones?" A delivery man had come to the door one day. Bonnie lifted her hand out to take the parcel and put on Emilia's smile. "That's me." She realised what she had done was wrong later on that day. She had stared at her mirror for an hour just thinking about how stupid she had been.  
Maybe, by pretending to be her sister, she thought she'd get more attention. It was true about how much she wanted the little sparkle that Emilia had seemed to always carry around. She was jealous. Jealous of her own sister. She stopped when she was fifteen. She had her hair cut so she no longer looked her sister. She had a full fringe across her forehead and her red hair stopped at her shoulders. She found that unlike Emilia, she felt comfortable in her own skin and didn't feel the need to wear make-up all of the time. She went around bare faced and proud. She got the attention she wanted.

On a summer's morning, she had sat downstairs in the living room with her sister watching the neighbour's daughter leave her parents' house in a white gown. "Do you think I'll get married when we're older?" Bonnie had asked dreamily as she watched the bridesmaids follow the blonde bride, lifting the white lace veil. "Maybe," Her sister had replied with her head in a book. Bonnie had rolled her eyes at her lack of attention to the bride outside. "He'll have to ask Dad first." Her entire family, including her, had thought that Emilia would marry James, a boy who lived across the road. Two years they had been together and her mother was convinced it would happen. Her sister had turned twenty when their mother came down from the attic one day, bringing down a box which hadn't been opened in roughly twenty-one years. "I just want you to try it on for size." Her mother had pushed the old wedding gown towards her eldest. "I'm not getting married!" Her sister protested, pushing the dress away from her as if it was something foul. "I'll try it on!" Bonnie had offered when her mother had a disappointed look her face. "If Emmy doesn't want to I will!" Her mother had eventually forced her old gown onto the brunette. The dress went to all the way down to Emilia's feet, she had to scoop it up to walk down the stairs without falling. Unfortunately Emilia's 5ft 3 frame didn't go well with her mother's 5ft 9 height. Bonnie had spun around in one of the old bridesmaid's dresses, first pretending to hold the veil and then mockingly catching some carnation flowers that Emilia threw for Bonnie's enjoyment. "When you marry James," Their mother had spoken, to Emilia's dismay, with tears in her eyes. "You'll look beautiful," She looked at Bonnie in the cream knee length dress and added. "Both of you."

Emilia had come to her that night. Although they had separate beds in different rooms, the sisters would always end up in the others bed when something was wrong. "I don't want to marry James." The elder had spoken in a whisper. Bonnie had just blinked at her before asking back in a whisper. "Then what do you want?" She remembered James coming to the house a couple of days later when their father wasn't in. He had knocked repeatedly on the door in a heavy manner before giving up and shouting. It was only them two in the house. Bonnie had sat with her blanket up to her chin leaning against the window in her bedroom, scared to even look out. It had been funny at first but when he started threatening to break the door down the laughter had died down. Eventually, Emilia had opened her window and began to shout back. They were still there when their mother came back from shopping. At first she had smiled warmly and remarked that it was like a scene from Romeo and Juliet, which was until Emilia had tipped a vase of water over his head and he began to roar louder. Her mother's face had paled and had quickly sent James away with help from the neighbours. "A vase Emilia? Could you be any more immature?" Their mother seethed as she packed the shopping away, slamming tins onto the counter in frustration. "You didn't hear what he was saying." Her sister had mumbled looking down at her feet. "Oh trust me," She said as she took the last item from the bad with a bang. "I think the whole street heard what was said."

Her mother hadn't stopped giving Emilia dirty looks throughout the entire week. "I hope you're happy." She had said in spite. The wedding dress, along with the bridesmaid dress, was packed away and left to collect dust back in the attic.

When Emilia come back from that week away, she was different. There was little things she noticed, her fidgeting nervously whenever someone held something metal close to her, the way she'd jump a little if someone mentioned the name 'Erik' and whenever someone asked her what it was like up in England, she'd always have to hide a suspicious look and lie. Bonnie knew there was something wrong. Her mother had mentioned it one day as they had cleaned the kitchens. "Your sister's been acting awful strange lately," She spoke in hushed whispers as Emilia walked up the stairs. "Skipping meals, always talking on that phone and never touching the cutlery longer than she has to." She dried the wet plate that her mother had just cleaned off with a small smile on her face. "Maybe it's a boy." Her mother had stopped, just for a second, the next plate in her hands froze. She stared out of the window, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. "Maybe." She had uttered after a while. Her hands began to wash again but her eyes rarely left the window.

Her mother had thought Emilia to be pregnant, but from the scars left on Bonnies arm, they wished that it was that. She remembers the way the knives had lifted into the air, how they had glistened their terrible shine and the pain that had come with them cutting into her skin. She could see Emilia's face now. "I'm sorry," She cried with tears falling down her face. "I didn't mean it! Bonnie please!" She remembered all of this, but they never remembered her.

How come she could remember this while her family acted as if Emilia was never there? The picture of the five of them was no longer hung on the wall. Every picture they had of her was put away in the attic, next to the wedding dress. Her parents weren't cold hearted enough to burn any of her pictures, they had loved Emilia, there was no doubt about that. It was because she was different, different from them. No one spoke of her, it was as if her name was a taboo. Sometimes, they forget that. They'll all be sitting together and someone will mention that time when they had gone to a family friend's wedding and how the food there was exquisite. They'd then talk about the bride and how lovely she had looked. They'd also say about how the bridesmaid's flowers were lovely and then they'd all stop. Because Emilia was a bridesmaid in that wedding, and that was probably the last and only time they'd see her walk down an aisle. The silence would then fill the room. Her dad would excuse himself to pour him, and only him, a drink, their mum would freeze up, her brother would shift awkwardly and she would stroke her left arm where her new scars took up half of the room.

Her parents had promised her that Emilia would come back. "Give it a couple of days and she'll be crawling back." Her mother had said as she wrapped her arm in a bandage that night. But days turned into weeks and weeks soon went to months. Before she knew it, her sister had been gone for over a year.  
Emilia had become forgotten. Or, in Bonnie's view, ignored.

-o-

Erik didn't leave. She didn't even need to get out of bed to see him, Emilia just knew. You know that feeling you get? When something's supposed to happen but you get this certain feeling towards it you just know that it won't? Like that time when you were supposed to meet a friend and you've planned it for days. But you have that familiar sinking feeling towards it. So when you're dressed and ready to go out the door, they ring and apologise about their parents not letting them out or that a family member has suddenly become ill. She had that feeling.  
Of course, she had seen it in a vision. Erik walking back into the building, going back to his room, pretending that it wasn't a big deal and then telling himself that he would just leave another time. She hated him a little bit more for getting her hopes up.

-o-

Emilia made the red pen in front of her bob up and down to her own amusement. After a couple more times of letting it swirl around in the air, she let it fall down on to her gloveless hand. Thankfully, they were all assured that no one at the research base had a mutation and that Emilia wouldn't harm no one. Not that she had before, but not everyone here was keen on taking chances. 'Black Suit' was sitting opposite her and Charles, staring out the window. Charles wore a light blue shirt with a grey waistcoat and grey suit trousers. It brought out his eyes. 'Black Suit' was wearing, like always, a black suit. Both of them were looking at the round facility in the distance that resembled a golf ball. She leaned her chin in her hand and listened into what 'Black Suit' was saying to Charles. "Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It's designed to amplify brainwaves so it could enhance your telepathic powers, help us find other mutants for our division."  
"What if they don't want to be found by you?" They all turned to Erik who had just walked into the room. "Erik," Charles said in surprise. "You decided to stay." Erik paused before answering, his eyes regarded the two men and then they found her. She noticed as she looked up at him that his eyes somehow stood out against his black turtle neck. He stared down at her and then looked away, continuing. "If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind," He glanced away from the man in black to Charles and then her. "Charles, Emilia and I find the mutants. No suits." She looked closely at him, wondering if he regretted leaving last night. "First of all, that's my machine out there." The middle aged man reprimanded him. "Second of all, and much more importantly, this is Charles' decision." That was when Emilia decided to interrupt. "How come it's all Charles' decision?" She narrowed her eyes down at the man. "What about me and Raven?" He shifted uncomfortably underneath her glare. "It's a little bit more complicated than that," He sighed and run a hand through his hair in frustration. "It's just that Charles is a little bit higher up on out priority list at the moment." Her eyebrows raised into a curve and her make up covered eyelids went wider. "I mean, don't take it the wrong way, when we found out about what you could do it was like digging money out of our pockets and finding an extra dollar that we forgot about before." Little beads of sweat appeared on his head as he addressed Erik. "But I do honestly think that it's not a good idea to bring her along with you. She's a distraction." Erik tensed up slightly at his words. "That's good, because I don't recall asking for your opinion." As the man in black was about to speak, Emilia quickly sat up straighter and her voice rang out. "I'm with Erik," she sat back in her seat and flung her leg over her left one. "No suits." He tossed her an annoyed look before turning to back to the tall man in the doorway. "Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?" Charles looked at both of them, knowing what they were right. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm also with Erik. We'll find them alone." The black haired man's mouth hung wide open for a couple of seconds. He quickly regained himself and turned to challenge Charles. "What if I say no?" Charles put his left hand in Emilia's. "Then good luck using your installation without us."

-o-

The metal floor was lifted up above them automatically as they were lead up by Charles. They were all in the golf ball shaped building where Hank kept his creation. A small podium was in the centre of the room, above it hung a helmet covered with hundreds of wires. "I call it Cerebro, as in the Spanish for brain." Hank came forward and began pointing out all they needed to know. "Okay, so, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay and then the co-ordinates of their location are printed out here." He pointed to the machine behind him. Charles stepped forward and began examining the helmet. Raven came next to Hank, her blonde hair hung past her shoulders. "You designed this?" He put his hands at his sides and nodded. "Yeah." Emilia watched as Charles stepped onto the podium and placed the helmet onto his head. Fear began to creep into her. "You're sure that this is safe?" She asked Hank. He looked away from Raven to her. "It should be." She held onto the bars surrounding the podium tighter. "Should be?" She felt a hand rest gently on top of hers. She looked up and saw Charles smiling down at her.  
_'I'll be fine.' _He spoke telepathically to her.  
_'You look like an absolute idiot.'  
'Oh my sweet Emilia,' _He spoke sarcastically._ 'Ever loving as always.'  
_She smiled up at him, trying to hold back a laugh. A group of butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as he returned her smile. She felt someone brush past her and turned to see Erik. "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles." Charles tore his hands away from hers and held them behind his back. "Don't spoil this for me, Erik." Hank came next to Charles and fiddled with the helmet. "I've been a lab rat," Erik continued, his gunmetal blue eyes looking quite sombre. "I know one when I see one." She felt Raven next to her, both she and Erik were clad in black while she and Charles had opted for a lighter look. "Okay, great." Hank quickly stopped the conversation. "Are you sure we can't shave your head?"  
"Don't touch my hair."  
"Don't shave his hair."  
Emilia felt a blush soar onto her cheeks as Raven and Erik both stared at her comment. Hank left Charles' side as he went back to the machine behind them. Erik put his hands on the bar and leaned into Charles with curiosity. Charles slowly closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was to come. The flicking of switches could be heard from Hank. A bundle of nerves began to swallow her completely. The lights dimmed around them, causing them to be in darkness. The only light was coming from the helmet which shone blue down on Charles. The small scarlet and sapphire lights coming from Hanks machines began to flicker. The 'lab rat' in front of them began to fidget uncomfortably under the machine. And then he reached out for the bars around him.

The helmet shone brighter than ever before. The white light brought the room back to life. He gasped out in surprise and held on tighter. Raven quickly reached out in fear and seized Emilia's right hand for support. The smaller ones left hand automatically reached out for Charles' and gave it a light squeeze to show that she was still there. His eyes opened and searched around the room. Thousands of adult and human mutants rushed through this mind. She watched him in amazement as Hanks voice rang out. "It's working!" A nervous laugh came from Charles as more and more people came to him. The machine at the back began scratching out coordinates of the mutants.

She doesn't know how long it had been since then but only when Raven called out did she realise. "Don't you think it's time to stop?" The paper recording all the places of the mutants had nearly reached the floor. "It's alright, I can find more." Charles tried to brush them off. Hank eyed Emilia, wanting her say before he did anything. "Stop it." She urged him, not needing him to ask. Charles looked down at her and began to argue back. "Don't." She threatened to him as Hank finished shutting down the machine. She came up the podium beside him and helped him take the contraption off. He stumbled slightly, she and Hank held onto him as they helped him down. "You should have seen it Emmy," Charles put his arm over her shoulders as she kept her grip on him. She beamed at the use of her nickname. "It was unbelievable." Charles stopped them in their tracks as they stepped away from Cerebro, he turned to Hank. "Maybe Emilia could try it as well?" She wanted to, she really did, but the look on Hanks face was enough to tell her no. "Charles, Cerebro was designed for someone with your range of telepathic ability. I don't think Emilia would be able to handle it." She gave a fake smile to Charles. "It looks stupid anyway, wouldn't want to look as much of an idiot like you did." He gave a smile chuckle at her joke and let Hank lead him over to the machine with the coordinates of the mutants. Her gaze fell on Cerebro. She wondered what it was like seeing all of those lives flash before him. She felt the sound of shoes fall to a stop next to her and looked up to find Erik. "You know, maybe Hanks right," He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe it's best if you don't try Cerebro, we wouldn't want you to get a headache." As he went to walk away she held a hand out to stop him. "You know what Erik? I agree with you, maybe it is best for Charles to use Cerebro. That way it will be easier to find you when you next decide to go walkies again." She soon realised that putting her hand on his chest to stop him wasn't the best idea, especially with everyone around them. Hank and Charles had both turned around to watch them, the young genius had a confused look on and Charles had an eyebrow raised with a disappointed look on. Raven was glaring at her as she turned around. She didn't know whose look hurt the most, Ravens or Charles'. _"All I did was touch him," _She argued telepathically with him as she left the building. _"I mean, he started it, it's hardly my fault." _She walked alone down the concreate steps as she stepped outside. _"It never is your fault is it Emilia?" _The telepath hit a sore spot as she picked up the pace. _"Leave me alone Charles." _And that's what he did.

-o-

It was only when she finished packing her suitcase did she next see Charles. "Do enlighten me on why you've decided to pack your only case." She quickly swapped a piece of clothing for something else as she replied. "You heard Erik, we're going to find the other mutants." He sighed and leaned against the wall of her room. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she bent down to get a pair of shoes. "I know, that's why I'm going on my own." Chares immediately stood straighter. "What?" She pushed the top of the suitcase down as she finished. "I need to go back to Oxford, I need to speak to Ms Adela." He gave a nod, understanding her. When she finished zipping the heavy case up, he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She smiled and fell back against him, her hands on top of his arms. His chin rested on her head. "I'm sorry about what was said earlier." He gave a quick kiss down to the side of her cheek. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." She turned away from his body to face him. "I'll only be a couple of days." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead this time. "You better be." She wrapped her arms around him as his automatically found their way around her waist. She sunk into his embrace. He was warm against her cold body. A tingle went down her spine as her chest brushed against his. "I have to go," She grudgingly pulled away. "The cab should be waiting outside." Charles smiled sadly and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "You've got enough money, yes?"  
"Yes, plenty."  
"And you've got everything you need."  
"Yes Charles."  
"You know what to do at the airport don't you?"  
"Charles," She spoke softly, stopping him from going on. "I'll be fine." He looked down at her and smiled. "I know."

After saying her goodbyes to Hank and Raven, Charles helped take her suitcase outside to the cab. She refused his offer to pay for the ride and his offer to go with her to make sure she got there alright. She sat in the right passenger seat at the back of the car, her bag containing her passport and money on her lap and her suitcase in the boot. Charles stood outside the research base, waiting for her to leave. His hands were shoved in his trouser pockets. As she was about to wave goodbye, she saw a figure step out from the building in front of her. Erik's pale skin stood out against his black outfit. He raised his hand and gave just one wave before slipping it back into his pockets. She gave a small nod in reply to show that she got it. She would never understand Erik Lehnsherr.

-o-

Emilia stood inside apartment room no.8, her apartment. Everything was the same, apart from the small amount of dust clinging to items. She hurried around the small apartment, picking up things she decided to bring back with her. Clothes, brushes, photographs. In fact, one photograph along with a necklace with a small bead which she had hid at the back of a small drawer, wouldn't let her leave. Eventually, after much debating, she put the once cherished photograph of her and Erik at the very bottom of the case. No one needed to know she had them, not even Erik. As she stared around the apartment she couldn't help but think of him. Their relationship had been naive. He was her first 'love', she was so blinded by her attraction for him that she fell in love with the idea of him instead of what he actually was, a murderer. No excuse could justify Erik's actions, she knew that, he had destroyed lives, families. But, hadn't they all ruined other people's lives, killed innocent people, they were not innocent. Was that what Erik told himself, before he killed a father or a husband, that he was right in taking their lives?

-o-

You could smell the scented candles from Ms. Adela's room from outside her own door. She knocked three times, on the third she was greeted with the old woman before she could lower her hand. Ms. Adela's wild curls was wrapped tightly around with a purple scarf. Streaks of grey hair were an occurrence throughout the black. Her bronze skin was wrinkled from old age, laugh lines were easily found from behind her black rimmed glasses. For once, with her loose fitting purple flowery dress, Ms. Adela seemed slightly normal. "Emilia?" The old woman croaked out. She took off her glasses, wiped at the lenses and looked back up at her in disbelief. "You've been gone for weeks!" The brunette smiled at her, she noticed a dream catcher in her hand. "And now I'm back, Ms. Adela could I come in for a moment?" Her russet coloured eyes confusedly gazed over her face, hesitantly, she slowly opened the door for her.  
She didn't really know what to expect when she came into the room, maybe for it be covered in tarot cards with a dark lighting. It wasn't like that, the room had a pink flowery wallpaper with pictures of plates with cats on them and her grandchildren. The carpet was a cream colour with a pink rug on top. The closest thing to what she had expected to find was in the corner of the room. A table covered with a sequinned blanket was hidden next to the portrait of a hill covered in grass, on top sat a glass ball and surrounding it was a single pile of tarot cards, a small group of candles along with other things. Only when she heard the door click shut behind her did she turn back around. Ms. Adela stood by the door, holding the door handle shut. "I know why you're here," She slowly peered up and met her eyes. "I've seen it." The old fortune teller ambled past her to the small table. "There are others out there that are like us." Emilia spoke to her. She nodded in reply and she began putting the tarot cards away, Emilia wondered if she ever needed to actually use them or the crystal ball. "I know," She said. The old crone had now begun to light the candles around the table. "I've seen them." She flinched away from one of the candles as the heat seared into her skin. She called Emilia over with a wave of her hand, she sat in one of the chair each side of the small table. "Ms. Adela, what are you doing?" Emilia noticed that her hands were very frail, the big bulky rings she always wore made them look even smaller than they actually were. "I have clients coming in thirty minutes, I need to set the mood." She pushed the newly ablaze candles in between her and her fellow mutant. She then preceded to turn off the lights, leaving them in darkness if it weren't for the miniature candles. "Really you don't need to do all of this." She began to slide on more bangles, uninterested with Emilia. "You want answers, yes? I'll give them to you, I'll teach you. Let's say, I ask five questions and you predict, you give me five questions and I tell, agreed?" She nodded in response. She held her wrinkled hands out across the table and grabbed Emilia's hands. "You know how to do it yes? Tell me what the next customers are like. Just close your eyes and search." That's what she did. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she closed her eyes and searched. The ticking of the clock made her even more nervous than she already was. It took a while, to her embarrassment, but she found them. Two women in their late twenties, one with a baby bump and another with a big engagement ring. "One blonde, short and bloated, the other tall, brunette and slim." She opened one eye to see if she was right. Ms. Adela smiled at her. "Yes, now tell me what the blonde's baby will be like." She did the same thing over again. She saw a maternity ward at a local hospital, the woman lying in a bed with the baby next to her. "It's a boy, it looks like its mother." The woman opposite her began to fiddle with her rings. "Yes, yes, now tell me about the father." Emilia paused before answering. "He's not there." Adela rolled her eyes. "I know that, tell me what he looks like." When she closed her eyes an image hit her instantly. "He has black hair, dark eyes and a receding hair line." She kept her eyes closed, hearing but not seeing the other woman's growing annoyance. "Does he look anything like the child?" She opened her sea green eyes to Adela's wide dark ones. "No."  
"Why do you think that is?"  
"Genetics?"  
"No, the child isn't his." A silence quickly filled the room. She didn't break eye contact with the fortune teller. The flame coming off the candles filled the room with shadows. The wisp of the burning smoke flew around them.  
"Oh."  
"Oh indeed, now tell me about the brunette." She found that the brunette was married to a wealthy business owner who travelled constantly, often leaving her on her own in their luxury house. Her father, also a wealthy business man, was paying for most of the wedding. "He's cheating on her with other women." The burning smell of candle wax filled her nose. "That's right, now predict something to do with me." Emilia's hand quickly reached up and twirled her necklace for comfort. "You lie to the both of them."  
"That's right."  
"Why? Don't they deserve the truth?"  
"Some people can't handle the pain that comes along with it," Adela stopped fussing with her bangles and put her full attention on Emilia. "Now it's your five questions." Emilia leaned forward over the table towards her. "Ms. Adela, I appreciate you spending your time on me, I really do, but I don't understand how this is helping me in any way." She picked up a pair of hoop earrings from behind her and began to put them in. "I've learnt everything about you since the moment you came into this room, I learnt that you refuse to see what lies in your future." Emilia spoke in her own defence. "I've never tried." Adela's hand turned into a death point right at her. "Whose fault is that? Yours. You're frightened of the unknown." Her bangles on both hands slid down as she raised her hands to hold her chin. "Go ahead, we've got fifteen minutes." The necklace was cold against her fingertips, it was a sweet feeling compared to the flames between them.

"Will you come back with me?" She just stared at her. "No, I'm too old." She thought for a moment before bursting out. "Do we find Sebastian Shaw?" The elder sighed to herself before answering. "No, he finds you." Before Emilia could ask what she meant she continued on. "Why don't you ask some questions that are about yourself? Be a little more selfless Emilia." She used her index finger and her thumb to roll the purple bead attached to the necklace around. That's when he came to mind. "Do I marry?" Adela answered her immediately. "You marry a leader with eyes as blue as the sky." She squeezed tighter onto the necklace from Erik. "I know two men who fit that description." She gave a slight shrug in return. "Then you best make up your mind."  
The image of her sisters red hair filled her head. "My family, do I ever see them again?" Ms. Adela gave a sorrowful look. "Yes, only to bury a loved one." Her sister's screams filled the room and the warm blood dripping from her arm was all she could see. _'Don't let it be Bonnie,'_ she begged to herself. _'Don't let it be Steffon, don't let them die before they can even live.' _Emilia's hand gripped onto the table in fear. "Tell me," She managed to choke out. "Tell me, please." Adela looked at her up and down, studying her. "It's your father." She fell back into her seat. It felt as if someone had just taken the air out of her lungs. She felt more ill than ever. She wanted to cry. "I won't answer any more questions about your family, your last question will only be about you." She looked away and stared off into the corner of the room. Fixing her gaze on a Persian cat painted onto a lilac plate. She remembered one of her aunts having a plate like that. Aunt Judith, who only visited at Christmas and birthdays, had given an exact copy to her mother. It was chucked straight in the bin, it was the thought that had counted anyway. "Both of my mother's older sisters were unable to have children," She glanced at the woman from the corner of her eye. "Can I?" Adela reached out for both of her hands again and held them close in comfort. Her thumbs moved rhythmically against her dainty hands, she was trying to comfort her. She snapped out of the glazed expression she had been wearing for a couple of seconds before meeting Emilia's eyes. "You'll be a mother, four times in fact, but only three live." Her face was expressionless. She wanted to rejoice and cry at the same time. She didn't know what to feel. Should she grieve for the father who had not yet died? Or for the child she never had? "It doesn't have to happen that way," She shook her head, not wanting to accept what she had just said. "It doesn't have to happen that way, it can change."  
"Emilia, our visions don't change. The day I married my husband I saw his own funeral." Adela kept her eyes down at her hands, trying to fight the stinging sensation behind her eyes. "Out of the seven children I've had, only two lived," She looked up at Emilia with eyes threatening to spill tears. "So I know how it feels to watch the people you love die and not be able to do anything about it." Emilia got up slowly away from the table and looked down regrettably at fortune teller. "I am so sorry for your losses and I believe you when you say you know how it feels. But I refuse to watch the ones I love die and not be able to stop it."  
"Emilia my sweet child I have tried with all my might to do that. It never ends well." Emilia walked away from her towards the door. "I can't afford to think like that."  
"Wait! Please you need to know something!" She stopped in her path from walking out the door. Emilia turned her head slightly over her right shoulder. "Tell me how my father and child die first." It was quiet just for a heartbeat. "Cancer causes your father to die and your son never lives." Her heart wells up a little and her throat tightens, she was supposed to have a boy. She heard Adela's shaky breath loud and clear. "You're a good girl Emilia, you deserve so much better then what I've seen, so I beg you when I say to not go back to that research base." Her hands shake so hard from the fear of the unknown. Her shaky nervous breaths soon match Adelas. "How?" Was all she needed to ask. She felt something being shoved in to her hand behind her, she looked down and saw the dream catcher from earlier. "There are traitors in your new group Emilia, they'll hurt the ones you love most. In some years, when you've foreseen your own children's death and cried until you can no longer shed a tear, the only comfort you'll receive is the metal man impaling his sweet blade into your pale stomach."

She flung the door open, leaving the old croon inside, and ran all the way up stairs into the safety of her own apartment. Her heart boomed against her chest as she ran into the toilet. She began to heave up the lunch that had turned now turned sour.  
_"The only comfort you'll receive is the metal man impaling his sweet blade into your pale stomach."  
_She only knew one man who could control metal. Erik would never hurt her, at least, that's what she prayed for.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing, I know it's really Erik orientated but I had a lot of feels recently. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've started school again and have had rehearsals to go to. Next chapter won't be up for a while… I think.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think of me using Bonnie at the beginning! I'd really appreciate it!

**PREVIEW: **_Raven hints to Charles about 'the question', Emilia babysits and Shaw visits._

**_I MADE A NEW TRAILER: _**_ watch?v=SiK-Fd-zp3M&list=UUzQhOX8DB1OmhjatIbwgqfA_**_  
_**

_**POLYVORE OUTFIT: ** cgi/set?id=135647323_

_^^^^Easier links to the above can be found on my profile._

**_APPRECIATION: _**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
** Annika Sparks, Kumori no Carlie, With Wings of Shadows, tibreezy, I-am-the-Peel, xXallegedangelXx, digital hellcat, lem00066, JazzyPoole, catlover2015, Kuragari Sensei, Sivilla, petit squirrel.

Thank you all for following and favouriting, it means the world to me!

**_EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
_**_I-am-the-Peel – mY god I love you. Thank you sooo much for spending so much time writing that huge review, it's longest I've ever gotten and gave me a huge insight to what readers are thinking about the story! _

_Ashley – Just for you. ;)_

_Kuragari Sensei – Sorry for the wait, but here it is!_

_fangirl0012345 – The hints in the title of the story 'Mrs X'._

Thank you all so much for your time!x

I'LL UPDATE WHEN THERE ARE 30 REVIEWS.


End file.
